Donna Tueuse de Vampires 2 : le loup en Sam
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Deuxième épisode de la série Donna Tueuse de Vampires. TRADUCTION de la fic de Nomad1.
1. un malaise embarrassant

Donna Tueuse de vampires 2 : Le loup en Sam.

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

Spoilers : encore une fois, on s'éloigne de la réalité après « Le cadeau » et « Deux cathédrales »

Disclaimer : Joss Whedon est le propriétaire de Buffy. Aaron Sorkin est le propriétaire de The West Wing. Je suis propriétaire d'un esprit tordu et d'un très vieil ordinateur.

Note de l'auteur : La suite de Donna Tueuse de vampires, revue et corrigée comme promis. Le troisième épisode arrive bientôt.

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**1 : Un malaise embarrassant. **

Sam Seaborn se rendit compte qu'il se frottait l'épaule une fois de plus alors qu'il relisait ses notes pour le discours . Le Président voulait sa version définitive dans trois minutes, mais il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer convenablement.

Les élancements soudains de son épaule étaient plutôt perturbants. Il se demandait s'il devait la faire désinfecter, ou peut-être même se faire vacciner contre le tétanos. Mais il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne. Ce serait _beaucoup trop_ embarrassant.

Il traversa l'espace des Communications et apporta ses notes à Toby. « Voilà. J'ai fini. »

« Et c'est mieux ? »

« J'ai fini, » répéta t'il.

Toby commença à lire, chercha un stylo, et commença immédiatement à annoter le document. « OK. Je vais te laisser maintenant, » décida Sam. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle dispute sur son style d'écriture. Surtout parce qu'il imaginait que Toby aurait raison.

Une fois de plus.

Sam n'avait pas été bon dernièrement. Un peu à cause de la révélation que les vampires, les démons et la magie existaient. Lui et la plupart des cadres de la Maison Blanche avaient été entraînés dans ce monde, et puis brutalement rejetés. Et maintenant, un mois plus tard, ils étaient tous supposés se comporter comme si tout était normal.

Exception faite de son épaule, bien sûr. Il était encore en train de la frotter avec une grimace quand Josh sortit de son bureau. Il grimaça. « Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'épaule ? »

« Rien, » répondit-il automatiquement.

Josh haussa les épaules. « OK. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? »

« Rien, je me dégourdis les jambes. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, cette phrase provoqua une soudaine réaction chez Josh. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau. « Salut Donna ! » dit Sam en passant.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? » demanda t'elle à Josh. « Tu ne supportais pas d'être loin de moi ? »

« Il faut que je discute avec Sam, » dit-il, en entrant dans son bureau et en refermant la porte.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda t'il, en se massant encore l'épaule.

Josh se pencha par dessus son bureau, en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. « A toi de me dire. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais juste te dégourdir les jambes. Tu ne te dégourdis jamais simplement les jambes. A moins que tu ne sois, tu sais, sur le point de raconter les détails de la chose incroyablement stupide que tu viens de faire. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien ! » Il soutint fièrement son regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Josh attendit calmement qu'il craque.

_Zut, je travaille avec Toby Ziegler. Je devrais être meilleur que ça à faire face aux mauvais regards maintenant._

« D'accord, il y a un truc, » admit-il à regrets. « Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Josh attendait. « OK, euh… J'ai rencontré cette fille dans un bar la nuit dernière… »

Josh se redressa, l'air alarmé. « OK, Sam Dis-moi que cette conversation ne va pas là où elle a l'air d'aller. »

« Non ! » _Quoi ? Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je fais une _habitude_ de me faire draguer par des call-girls ?_

« Alors quoi ? Tu lui a accidentellement révélé les codes de nos missiles nucléaires ? C'était une journaliste du National Enquirer ? C'était un autre membre de la famille de Leo qu'il aurait préféré que tu ne rencontre pas ? »

« Non, non, rien de tout ça… C'est juste qu'elle… enfin elle… »

« Elle quoi ? » demanda Josh avec irritation, quand il s'interrompit.

« Elle m'a mordue ! » finit par expliquer misérablement Sam, en attrapant son épaule blessée. Josh le regarda pendant un instant, puis éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas _drôle_, » grogna t'il désespérément.

« Mais si. Je te jure. » Josh combattit sans succès le fou rire qui l'avait pris. « Elle n'était pas, je ne sais pas, un vampire ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. Juste une fille. »

« Et elle t'a mordu ? » Josh se remit à rire.

« Oui. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? » demanda t'il pour se l'entendre confirmer.

« Oh, c'est bizarre, » confirma Josh. Avant de continuer de se moquer.

« OK, Josh. Arrête maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Et ça fait mal. Arrête. Josh ! »


	2. problème partagé

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**2 : Problème partagé…**

Josh passa le reste de l'après midi à avoir de soudaines crises de rire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, Donna commençait à le regarder de travers. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était terminé, il se souvenait de l'expression misérable de Sam quand il le lui avait dit.

_Sam s'est fait mordre par une fille ! J'adore._

Malheureusement, CJ ne tarda pas à remarquer sa bonne humeur. « OK. Joshua. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Hein ? » Il se composa le plus innocent des regards, celui que les femmes adoraient. « Oh, ce n'est rien. »

« Bien. Dis-moi tout, » lui ordonna t'elle.

_Zut_. Il avait oublié que son regard infaillible ne fonctionnait pas avec CJ.

« Ecoute, c'est vraiment… c'est vraiment trois fois rien. » Il se trahit en manquant de glousser au milieu de sa phrase.

_Attends. Glousser ? Je n'ai pas gloussé. C'était un rire franc. Les hommes ne gloussent pas._

CJ était en train de prendre son visage 'mon Dieu ce que tu es stupide'. « Qu'est-ce que toi et Donna avez encore fabriqué ? »

« Moi et Donna ? » demanda t'il indigné. « On n'a rien 'fabriqué' du tout ! »

_Rien du tout. Il ne se passe rien. Définitivement. Certainement._

_Probablement._

OK, il y avait eu quelques… instants pendant la brève période de stress où elle avait été la Tueuse. Et peut-être que leurs rapports depuis étaient devenus un peu plus familiers. Et peut-être qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras ou se touchaient les mains un peu plus souvent qu'ils ne le faisaient avant. Mais il ne se passait rien. Ils ne franchissaient pas les limites. Et il n'y avait certainement pas matière à ce que CJ s'en mêle.

_Même si ça avait été ses oignons, ce qui n'est pas le cas. _

« Alors quoi ? » CJ n'irait nulle part avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

Ca ne lui faisait rien. C'était trop savoureux pour qu'il le garde pour lui. « C'est Sam, » grimaça t'il ;

« Oh mon Dieu ! » CJ leva une main à son front, comme en préparation d'un monstrueux mal de crâne. « Oh mon Dieu. Ne me dis rien. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir. »

« Non, tu verras. Ca vaut le coup. Il a rencontré une fille hier soir… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » CJ se cogna la tête contre le bureau. « Quel est le problème avec celle-là ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton désespéré.

« Rien qui ne finisse dans les journaux, » la rassura Josh. « Juste un peu… tordu. » Il pouvait sentir les gloussements, pardon, les éclats de rire bien masculins, qui revenaient.

La déprime de CJ se changeait lentement en de l'amusement. « Tordu ? » Elle leva un sourcil.

Josh acquiesçait avec un sourire idiot. « Apparemment, dans euh… 'le feu de l'action' elle euh… elle l'a mordu. A l'épaule. »

CJ sembla ne pas y croire un moment, puis commença à sourire aussi. « Elle l'a mordu ? La copine de Sam l'a mordu ? » Josh agitait la tête en confirmation. Puis CJ se figea. « Cette fille… elle n'était pas un vampire ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. D'après Sam, c'était juste une fille. »

« Et elle l'a mordu ? »

« Ouaip. » CJ avait une expression maligne sur le visage quand elle se leva et repoussa sa chaise. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Josh.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Oh, je pensais me balader vers les bureaux de la Communication et avoir une petite discussion avec le Directeur Adjoint. »

Josh se leva pour la suivre. « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais te suivre. »

Ca promettait d'être drôle.

« Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit là-dehors ? » cria Sam à travers l'espace des Communications. Bonnie lui fit de gros yeux.

« Hé, regardez qui nous imite Toby. »

Toby s'était absenté avec le Président et Leo, et Sam était seul dans son bureau, supposément à travailler sur le brouillon d'un discours sur la culture du maïs dans un endroit paumé.

Supposément parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Même si la température baissait maintenant qu'on était en fin d'après-midi, lui se sentait de plus en plus chaud et transpirant.

Fiévreux, même. Oui, il se sentait fiévreux.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'un humain peut vous transmettre la rage ? Ou une sorte de grippe mutante…_

Il commençait à regretter tout le temps qu'il avait passé à se préoccuper de son hygiène dentaire. Bien sûr, c'est à ça qu'il devait son sourire de compétition, mais il se souvenait des statistiques sur le nombre de maladies qui pouvaient de développer dans une bouche humaine.

Les larmes aux yeux, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la pile de papiers chiffonnée et en désordre qui constituait son travail.

Il n'aurait droit à aucun répit, cependant. Un tiraillement dans son épaule lui fit relever la tête, et il vit Josh et CJ qui avançaient vers lui. Tous deux avec un grand sourire…

_Oh. Formidable. On va rire._


	3. un humour mordant

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**3 : Un humour mordant.**

« Alors, Sam, » commença CJ d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, en prononçant son nom comme s'il avait trois syllabes de plus.

« Laissez moi tranquille ? » essaya t'il, pathétique, en plongeant de nouveau la tête dans le désordre de son bureau. Ca ne fonctionna pas.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été bien occupé ? » continua t'elle, et il entendait la moquerie dans sa voix.

« Je veux mourir. Vous voulez bien me laisser mourir maintenant ? » marmonna t'il à son bureau.

« Elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse, non ? » Il grogna. Il aurait dû se douter que Josh ne serait pas capable de garder ça pour lui bien longtemps.

Josh renifla. « Qui était-elle ? La petite sœur d'Hannibal Lecter ? Elle n'avait pas un tee-shirt qui disait 'mangez-moi', si ? »

Sam se força à s'asseoir convenablement et essaya sans conviction de se concentrer. « C'était juste… une fille, » dit-il en manière de défense. Rester assis demandait trop d'efforts, et il se laissa de nouveau tomber contre le bureau. « Je ne verrai plus jamais de filles. » dit-il misérablement.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que tu risques quand tu zappes l'étape du dîner. » Josh trouvait ça beaucoup plus amusant que ce n'était.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de compassion ? » implora Sam. « J'ai un monstrueux mal de crâne, et un discours à écrire. J'ai, j'ai… J'ai des marques de dents sur l'épaule… » Ce fut trop pour les deux, qui se remirent à rire, en se tenant l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils riaient trop pour tenir debout.

« Oh, je suis ravi de pouvoir amuser quelqu'un, » leur fit-il remarquer sèchement. « Je souffre vraiment, et je pourrais bien avoir attrapé la rage ou quelque chose. »

« La rage ? » CJ repartit de plus belle. En temps normal, Sam adorait le rire de CJ, mais aujourd'hui ça ne faisait que porter sur ses nerfs sérieusement éprouvés.

« Quelle genre de fille est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Josh. « C'était un chien ? »

CJ essaya de lui faire un pied de nez pour saluer cette réplique, mais c'était trop compliqué et elle en fut incapable. « Je voudrais vous faire remarquer qu'elle était très attirante, » insista Sam, blessé.

« Vraiment ? La truffe humide, un poil brillant, ce genre de choses ? »

« Josh ! »

Josh et CJ avaient réussi à se réduire à l'état de corps agités de soubresauts. Sam les regarda un moment, puis se leva, envoyant sa chaise cogner dans le mur. « Je m'en vais, » annonça t'il, et il sortit.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler dans son lit, mais il était bien trop tôt. La nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Techniquement, c'était l'été, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait quitté son bureau alors qu'il faisait encore jour.

Parfois, la Californie lui manquait. En ce moment par exemple. En Californie, il n'y avait pas de discours qui avaient besoin d'être écrits, pas de Josh et CJ qui se moquaient de lui, et pas de fille qui avaient des idées de morsures.

Bien sûr, comme il était le gentil et poli Sam Seaborn, il n'avait rien dit. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez supposé dire de toute façon ? 'Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu voulais vraiment faire ça ?' Ou 'Hé, désolé, mais me faire arracher des morceaux de chair, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.' C'était quand même supposé aller sans dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rencontrer des filles normales ? » se demandait-il à lui même, en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria pour y trouver un refuge tranquille bien mérité.

Qu'il ne trouva pas. Ainsley était déjà là, se débattant avec un éventail, et mangeant quelque chose de dégoûtant.

« Beurk, comment est-ce que tu peux… » grogna t'il, en se laissant tomber dans un siège en face d'elle. A ce moment, l'idée même de la nourriture le révulsait.

« Je suis en pleine croissance. J'ai besoin de me nourrir, » expliqua t'elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Le vers solitaire ?_

Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Non, bien sûr. Il était Sam Seaborn, le gentil garçon champion du droit des femmes.

_J'en ai marre d'être gentil._

« Dure journée ? » dit-elle sans beaucoup de conviction en repoussant le reste de son repas pour passer à un yaourt aux fruits.

« Pire que ça, » acquiesça t'il en buvant lentement son verre d'eau .

« Tu devrais essayer de travailler dans cette fournaise, » lui dit Ainsley. « Ca claque, ça chuinte, ça gargouille, et il y fait quarante degrés. »

« Au moins ça ne mord pas, » marmonna t'il.

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » dit-elle en léchant la dernière goutte de yaourt au fond du pot dans un geste qu'il était trop déprimé pour trouver fascinant.

« Mon pays a besoin de moi, » lui rappela t'elle.

« Pour quoi faire ? Mourir pour lui ? Tu as l'air en sale état. »

« Merci, Ainsley, » lui lança t'elle alors qu'elle sortait. « Tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et disparut. Il regarda son verre d'eau un moment, et se demanda si il serait capable, s'il en renversait le contenu sur la table, de se noyer dedans.


	4. un loup à la porte

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**4 : Un loup à la porte.**

Il était plus de onze heures quand Josh retourna vers le bureau de Sam pour un dernier round de moqueries. Le quartier des Communications était désert, comme d'habitude, lui, Sam, Leo et Toby étaient les derniers à partir.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du bureau de Sam quand il entendit un bruit de chute. Se sentant soudain coupable de s'être moqué, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

_Mon Dieu, et s'il est mort ? Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Et si on s'était moqué de lui toute la journée alors qu'il était vraiment malade ?_

Ravagé par la culpabilité, il se précipita vers la porte, s'attendant à trouver Sam face contre terre. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit.

Sam n'était pas dans son bureau, mais il y avait quelqu'un. Quelque chose, plutôt. Quelque chose de gros, gris, hirsute, une sorte de loup. Qui avait détruit la chaise de Sam. Effrayé à l'idée de bouger, il appela à l'aide son premier secours en cas d'urgence.

« Donna ! »

Elle était supposée être partie cinq minutes auparavant, et pourtant elle apparut comme par magie à son appel. Il commençait à se demandait si elle ne possédait pas des pouvoirs semblables à ceux de 'Jeannie de mes rêves'. A l'exception de la partie où elle tiendrait compte de ses instructions.

« Josh, je m'en vais… » elle s'interrompit brusquement quand elle vit la façon dont il était adossé à la porte de Sam. « Quoi ? » demanda t'elle.

« Donna, il y a un loup dans le bureau de Sam ! »

« Un loup ? » Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt, je ne sais pas , un chihuahua ? Je sais de quoi tu es capable avec les chiens. »

« C'est un loup ! » insista t'il, effrayé.

« Laisse-moi regarder. » Elle l'éloigna de la porte.

« Non, Donna. ! » s'écria t'il, en essayant de la retenir. « Tu ne peux pas entrer ! Il… »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Tu m'as vue combattre les vampires, je suis sûre que je pourrai me débrouiller face à ton 'loup'. » Elle fit de petits guillemets avec les mains.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment détestable de ta part. » observa Josh en tirant sur sa veste.

Donna poussa la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Elle resta immobile un long moment, puis referma la porte. « Il y a un loup dans le bureau de Sam, » concéda t'elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'avais dit ? »

« Je te connais assez pour ne pas prendre tout ce que tu racontes pour argent comptant, Joshua. »

Il regardait la porte comme si elle pouvait exploser à tout moment. « Comment est-ce qu'on est supposés se débarrasser d'un loup ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les gens qu'on appelle pour les cafards demanderaient certainement un supplément. »

« Tu n'aides pas, Donnatella. »

« Non, mais vu que ce qu'on doit faire est évident… »

« Bien sûr, c'est évident. » Il marqua une pause. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Donna ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « En parler à Toby. »

« Oh ! Bonne idée ! »

Toby, comme ils l'avaient découvert quelques semaines auparavant, n'était pas seulement un rédacteur de discours chauve et maussade. Il était chauve, il était maussade, et il écrivait des discours, mais il y avait autre chose. Pendant son temps libre il était un Observateur, un membre d'une organisation secrète qui collectait des informations mystérieuses et guidaient les jeunes femmes qui étaient Appelées à servir en tant que Tueuses de Vampires.

Même si Toby n'avait pas d'explication concernant le loup dans le bureau de Sam, il serait probablement capable de venir le regarder de travers et le faire fuir.

Toby leva les yeux, ennuyé d'être interrompu pendant qu'il écrivait, et encore plus irrité quand il vit qui venait. « J'attendais Sam. Il doit toujours me montrer la nouvelle version. »

« Sam n'est pas dans son bureau. »

« Quoi ? Je l'y ai vu entrer il y a une demi-heure. »

« Eh bien, il n'y est plus. »

« Bon, et où est-il ? »

« Tu devrais poser la question au loup. »

« A quel loup ? »

« Le loup qui est dans le bureau de Sam. »

Toby le regarda un moment, puis il cria dans une imitation remarquable de la version de Josh « Donna ! »

Elle entra. « Toby ? »

« Ton patron est un imbécile. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe. »

Elle lui expliqua en phrases brèves et précises, et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sam. Toby jeta un œil dedans, pendant que Josh se demandait nerveusement « Je me demande où Sam a bien pu passer ? »

« Il n'est allé nulle part, » répondit brièvement Toby, en refermant la porte.

« Quoi ? Il est toujours à l'intérieur ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ! » Il s'avança. « Il faut qu'on le sorte de là. On ne peut pas le laisser là dedans avec un loup ! »

Toby lui lança un regard qu'on pouvait traduire par 'le niveau de satisfaction que m'apporterait le fait de te tuer est en train de dépasser les ennuis que ça me causerait'.

« Josh… Sam _est_ le loup. »


	5. nudité gratuite

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**5 : Nudité gratuite.**

Josh était… dérouté semblait encore un mot trop faible.

« Attends… Sam est un loup ? »

Toby leva les yeux au ciel. « Un loup-garou, pour être plus précis. Est-ce que, et je me rends bien compte que votre réponse risque d'être 'non', est-ce que l'un de vous a eu l'occasion de regarder dehors récemment ? On est la nuit qui précède la pleine lune. »

L'une de ces connections rapides qui se produisaient parfois dans le cerveau de Josh se mit en place. D'accord, peut-être pas aussi rapidement quelle l'aurait dû, mais…

_Hé, laissez-moi respirer. Des loups-garous ? _

« Sam s'est fait mordre hier soir…. » commença t'il doucement. Toby lui lança un regard acéré.

« Par un loup ? »

« Par une fille qu'il a rencontrée dans un bar. »

Toby cligna des yeux. OK.

« Et maintenant c'est un loup-garou ? » demanda Donna.

« C'est ce qu'il semble. »

« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ? »

« Le tenir éloigné de Leo et du Président semblerait un bon début, » suggéra Toby.

« Comment ? On l'enferme dans son bureau ? »

« C'est ce qui sera le mieux, » approuva Toby, en ignorant les sarcasmes de Josh. « Il se transformera au lever du jour. Personne d'autre ne sera là aussi tôt. »

« Euh, Toby… » fit remarquer Donna. « Aucune de ces portes ne ferme à clé. »

« C'est une mauvaise anticipation, là, » dit Josh. « Ils n'ont pas prévu qu'un membre du personnel pourrait se transformer subitement en loup. C'est une honte. On peut faire poser un verrou ? »

« Josh, c'est la Maison Blanche. On a besoin d'une autorisation pour ce genre de choses. »

« Alors on va caler un chaise sous la poignée, » termina Toby avec impatience , en suivant ses propres instructions.

« On viendra tôt, on le fera sortir, et on lui expliquera la situation. »

« On va vraiment le laisser là cette nuit ? » demanda Josh, incrédule.

« Tu veux lui faire passer les gardes de la sécurité ? Ne te gênes pas pour moi. »

Josh arriva au bureau le lendemain matin encore plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il avait l'air encore plus chiffonné qu'à l'ordinaire, et il ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher une cravate. De toute façon, Donna lui en trouverait une dans son bureau. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle était déjà là à l'attendre.

« Tu es allé jusqu'à la Communication ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Oui. La chaise est toujours en place. »

« Tu es entrée ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai préféré t'attendre. »

« Tu as eu la frousse ? »

« Il s'est changé en loup ! J'ai vu des films. Il pourrait très bien être nu là-dedans. »

Josh grimaça. « Et tu préfères ne pas voir Sam nu ? »

Donna se mit à rougir. « Ca pourrait être gênant. »

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment prévenant de ta part, Donnatella. Est-ce que tu serait aussi compréhensive si c'était moi qui étais dans cette situation ? »

« Mon Dieu, non. J'entrerais sans hésiter. »

Il lui sourit. « _Moi_, tu as envie de me voir nu ? »

« C'est juste que ça ne me dérange pas de _te_ gêner. »

« Très bien. » Il se leva et avala la dernière gorgée de la tasse de café que Donna n'était _pas_ allée lui chercher, malgré l'heure totalement déraisonnable. « D'accord. Je vais aller jusqu'à la Communication et voir Sam nu. »

Au moment où il passait la porte, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire, et repassa la tête dans l'encadrement. « Ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, en fait. »

Donna ricana. « Bien sûr. »

Josh colla son oreille contre la porte du bureau de Sam, à l'écoute de grognements, puis il frappa doucement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors il entra.

Sam était assis sous son bureau. Et, au grand soulagement de Josh, il n'était pas nu, mais en caleçon et chemise ouverte. Il avait les bras autour des genoux, et le regard dans le vide.

« Sam ? Sam, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sam leva des yeux vides au son de la voix de Josh. « Josh ? » demanda t'il faiblement.

« Sam. Allez, sors de là. » Josh lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Il ne résista pas. Josh pouvait le sentir trembler doucement, comme un animal effrayé.

« Josh ? Josh, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

_OK. Comment est-ce que je vais lui dire ça _? « Euh… Tu te souviens de la fille qui t'a mordue ? »

Sam eut un faible sourire. « C'est plutôt difficile à oublier, non ? »

« Eh bien, on a des raisons de croire que c'était, euh… un loup-garou. »

Sam le regarda pendant un moment, sans expression. « Je me suis changé en loup ? » demanda t'il, incrédule.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Josh. « On a dû t'enfermer dans ton bureau. »

« Oh. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte. » Sam était trop hébété pour bien comprendre la situation. Il commença machinalement à boutonner sa chemise, mais bouger l'épaule lui fit serrer les dents.

« Attends, laisse moi jeter un œil, » demanda gentiment Josh. Le temps des moqueries était passé. Il s'approcha de Sam et tira doucement sur sa chemise pour découvrir son épaule.

Il eut à peine le temps d'un regard pour la blessure, parce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. « Oh, génial, Sam, tu es déjà là. Ginger et moi on est venues plus tôt parce que… » Cathy et Ginger se figèrent dans le passage, et leur yeux s'agrandirent, s'agrandirent. « On revient plus tard ! » lança Cathy, et elle se sauvèrent toutes les deux.

Josh prit un moment pour visionner la scène d'un œil neutre. Il était là, les vêtements chiffonnés, sans cravate, le nez quasiment collé sur l'épaule d'un Sam à moitié vêtu.

« Oh oh. Ce n'est pas bon… »


	6. le début de la liaison

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**6 : Le début de la liaison.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » marmonna Sam, confus.

Josh regarda la porte fermée avec incrédulité. « C'était, si je ne me trompe pas, le début d'une rumeur qui dit que nous avons une liaison. »

« Qui ? »

« Nous. »

« Non, on n'a pas de liaison. »

« Oui, je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul, Sam. »

« Parce que je suis complètement dans le vague en ce moment, mais je suis sûr que je me souviendrais… »

« On n'a pas de liaison, Sam, » l'interrompit vivement Josh. Il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait toujours quasiment nez à nez avec Sam, et il recula de quelques pas.

« Et ça nous aiderait certainement beaucoup si tu pouvais, tu sais, t'habiller. »

Sam hocha la tête, et recommença à boutonner sa chemise. Ca lui tira des grimaces, mais Josh résista à son envie de lui offrir son aide.

_Parce que si je le faisais, le Président, Leo, et l'intégralité de la salle de presse apparaîtraient miraculeusement à la porte._

Sam finit de boutonner sa chemise et commença à chercher sa cravate. « On devrait certainement, euh, sortir s'expliquer, » dit Josh.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? »

« Eh bien on va… On va… On va rester cachés dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti, » décida pitoyablement Josh.

« Il est sept heures du matin, Josh. »

« On peut commander à manger et se faire livrer par Donna. » Il fit une grimace. « Cependant, je crois qu'on va devoir faire une croix sur le café. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous barricader ensemble pendant seize heures soit la bonne manière de gérer ça, Josh. »

Josh grogna, et se prit la tête à deux mains. « Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie est si compliquée ? » demanda t'il au plafond.

« Ta vie ? Hé, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait mordre par ta copine et qui te retrouve changé en loup-garou. » Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils essayèrent de prétendre qu'ils ne venaient pas de se créer un énorme problème qu'ils allaient pour de bon devoir résoudre.

« Regarde le bon côté des choses, » finit par dire Sam. « au moins on n'a pas _réellement_ de liaison secrète. »

Il réfléchit. « Je veux dire, si on considère que si on en avait eu une, eh bien, tout le monde serait au courant, alors que là… Attends, je ne veux pas dire que je trouve l'idée d'une relation avec toi, tu sais, complètement repoussante ou quoi que ce soit, et euh… Je ferais mieux de me taire, là, non ? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Puis Sam dit « Tu sais, si j'avais interrompu quelqu'un au milieu de ce qui ressemble à… tu sais, je me demanderais certainement pourquoi il ne m'a pas encore couru après pour me donner une explication. »

Josh prit une grande inspiration. « Sortons de là. »

Il trouvèrent Cathy et Ginger cachées à la cafétéria, elles avaient l'air d'être dans une sorte d'état de choc. Josh passa immédiatement en mode 'rattrapage de bourde'. « OK. Je me rends compte que ce que vous avez vu pourrait, quand on y pense, avoir été interprété comme… euh. » Son débit ralentit un peu.

_Quelqu'un a le manuel, s'il vous plaît ?_

Ginger leva une main. « Il n'y a pas de problème, Josh, » dit-elle d'un ton doux mais légèrement amusé, qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver complètement rassurant.

Il continua. « Je voulais juste faire remarquer que ce que vous avez cru surprendre… eh bien, en fait, il ne se passait rien. »

« OK, » dit Cathy en hochant la tête avec empressement. Josh n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'expression de son visage.

« On te croit, » confirma Ginger avec tout autant d'empressement. « Tu n'as pas à expliquer. »

« Quoi que tu en penses, on n'a rien vu. »

« Rien, absolument rien. »

« Et même si on avait vu quelque chose, nous sommes sûres qu'il y aurait une explication parfaitement rationnelle, » continua Cathy.

« En plus, tu sais, si on avait par hasard vu quelque chose… eh bien on n'en parlerait à personne. »

« On n'en parlera pas. Et puis de toute façon on n'a rien vu. »

« Et on vous croit, à fond. »

« A fond. »

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et sortirent rapidement de la cafétéria. Josh jeta un regard à Sam. « Techniquement, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Et pourtant… »


	7. beignets frais et humiliation

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**7 : Beignets frais et humiliation.**

Sam se tortilla sur son siège, incapable de se concentrer. Normalement, s'il avait eu un moment libre, il serait allé voir Josh pour voir s'il voulait aller déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ce ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Ou alors ce serait pire de changer leurs habitudes ? Cathy et Ginger auraient encore plus de soupçons s'ils commençaient à s'éviter pour qu'on ne puisse pas imaginer qu'ils avaient une liaison.

Comme si elles n'avaient pas déjà assez de soupçons. Josh était tranquille, dans sa partie du bâtiment, mais Sam ne pouvait pas franchir sa porte sans tomber sur Cathy ou Ginger… ou même Bonnie, qui, il en était sûr, avait été informée de l'incident de ce matin maintenant. A la prochaine pause café, l'histoire serait arrivée jusqu'à Donna. Ce n'était pas un problème ; Donna était son amie, et à elle seule elle taquinerait Josh autant que les trois assistantes de la Communication réunies.

Mais à partir de ces quatre, ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps avant que la rumeur ne parvienne jusqu'à Carol ou Margaret… et que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, ce seraient e mauvaises nouvelles. CJ étant l'attachée de presse, Carol se sentait obligée de l'informer quand ce genre de rumeurs commençait à se répandre. Et Margaret avait pour habitude de dire les choses à Leo de façon imprévisible…

Sam attrapa un crayon, le regarda un moment, et considéra sérieusement l'idée de s'empaler avec.

Deux jours auparavant, les choses avaient été normales, aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être quand on travaillait à la Maison Blanche et qu'on venait de découvrir que les vampires et les démons existaient. Puis, il avait été mordu par une fille, s'était transformé en loup-garou, et avait donné naissance à une rumeur de relation homosexuelle avec Josh.

_Ma vie est un désastre. _

Il savait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait sortir déjeuner, mais à dire la vérité il avait peur de sortir. Cathy, dans ses meilleurs jours, lui faisait déjà peur. En plus, dernièrement, il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment bien dans ses relations avec les femmes, alors l'idée qu'elles seraient toutes les trois à le taquiner était carrément effrayante.

La pire des choses, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air choquée ou inquiète à l'idée d'un tel risque pour sa carrière. Il y avait des moqueries affectueuses, des sourires entendus, des coups de coude complices, comme si l'idée qu'il avait une aventure avec Josh était la meilleure qu'ils aient jamais entendue.

_Allez, Sam. Reprends toi. Tu ne peux pas te cacher là-dedans pour toujours._

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

Bonne question.

_Parce qu'à la fin, Leo viendrait te sortir de là. Et par la même occasion, il verrait trois assistantes jouant la comédie de 'je connais un secret'._

Bonne réponse.

Il se raffermit et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Cathy leva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. « Salut, Sam. » Même la manière dont elle prononça son nom laissait entendre un léger amusement.

_Ne panique pas ne panique pas ne panique pas. _

_Respire, Sam, respire._

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortir déjeuner après tout . « Cathy, tu peux me commander quelque chose ? Je vais rester travailler sur ce truc que j'avais commencé. »

_Voilà. Vous entendez ? Pas de morsure de loup-garou et/ou d'expériences sexuelles, merci bien. _

« D'accord. Au fait, ce beignet qui était sur ton bureau hier soir… »

« Tu l'as mangé. » Finit-il, en souriant avec soulagement. _Normal. Retour à la normale._

« Oui. Je t'en commande un autre avec ton déjeuner ? »

« S'il te plait. » En fait, il ne mangeait jamais les beignets qu'il commandait. Lui et Cathy avaient un arrangement tacite. Il achetait des cochonneries, de préférence sucrées, et envisageait de les manger, et Cathy éloignerait la tentation, l'idée étant qu'un bon karma annulait les calories. C'était ce qu'elle racontait en tout cas. Peut-être que ce n'était que de la gourmandise.

Il n'était absolument pas sur ses gardes quand elle lui demanda avec un sourire « Tu veux que j'appelle Josh pour qu'il vienne te rejoindre ? »

Elle gloussa joyeusement quand il piqua un fard et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il appuya son dos contre la porte, et ferma les yeux, incrédule.

_Là, tu viens de démontrer ton innocence, Sam._

Il s'assit pour revoir _encore une fois_ le discours, mais il était trop agité pour se concentrer. Ses joues le brûlaient encore d'avoir rougi si fort. _Mon Dieu, c'est tellement_ humiliant.

Il se laissa glisser de la chaise et se recroquevilla sous son bureau.

Je ne sortirai plus jamais de là.


	8. Sammyo et Joshliet

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**8 : Sammy-o et Joshliet.**

Josh pouvait le voir venir rien qu'au sourire en coin de Donna. Il pria désespérément pour que sa bonne humeur ne vienne que d'une punition arbitraire que Leo aurait envoyée sur lui, ou encore d'une question piège qu'elle attendait de pouvoir lui poser au dernier moment.

Si seulement.

Elle entra directement et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sursauta et s'éloigna, surpris par la soudaine proximité.

Donna s'amusait beaucoup trop. « Alors, Josh… Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me raconter ? »

Il envisagea de jouer les innocents, et décida que c'était exactement ce qu'il convenait d'éviter. Il s'inspira d'un des trucs de Sam, et cogna sa tête sur son bureau. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Donna gloussa. On ne pouvait pas le décrire autrement.

Elle avait généralement le sourire. Il lui arrivait de rire sous cape. Dans de rares moments, qu'il chérissait entre tous, il l'avait entendue se laisser aller à rire franchement, d'un rire qui pouvait rivaliser même avec celui de CJ.

Maintenant elle gloussait comme un écolière. En se moquant de lui.

Là, ça n'allait vraiment pas.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il une fois de plus. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et ne fut aucunement rassuré. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce dont on parle dans tout le bâtiment ? » implora t'il.

« Si ce dont tu parles est la tragique saga relatant l'histoire d'un homme politique de haut niveau qui vit un amour interdit avec l'un de ses collègues… »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Je ne dirais pas que tout le monde en parle. Enfin, naturellement, Cathy et Ginger en ont parlé à Bonnie. Et à moi. Après, Margaret était la suite logique. Et on est tombées sur Carol à la cafétéria… »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Et je crois qu'Ainsley Hayes pourrait nous voir entendu parler… »

« Ainsley Hayes ! » Josh fit un bond hors de son fauteuil. « _Les Républicains_ ont entendu parler de cette histoire ? »

« Seulement une d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas le Grand Méchant Loup. »

« Quand il y en a une, les autres suivent. Comme les fourmis. Il faut s'en débarrasser rapidement, ou un jour on se réveille et ils grouillent partout sur vous. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que ce n'est pas d'avoir des Républicains sur le dos dont tu devrais t'inquiéter, Josh. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » répéta t'il pour faire bonne mesure. Il se pencha par dessus son bureau et lui attrapa le bras. « Dis-moi ce qui se dit sur nous, » demanda t'il, impatient.

« Eh bien, Margaret trouve que c'est adorable… et Bonnie dit qu'elle s'est toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quand je les ai laissées, elles se discutaient du moment où ça avait commencé. Ginger dit qu'il y a toujours eu une alchimie particulière entre vous, depuis qu'elle a commencé ici, mais Cathy pense que rien n'a pu se faire avant que Sam n'ait mis les choses au clair avec Mallory, parce que c'est un trop chic type pour sortir avec deux personnes à la fois, même pour… »

Josh la regardait, bouche grande ouverte. « Tout le monde croit vraiment qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Josh, tout le monde a _toujours _cru que c'était le cas. »

« Hein ? »

« Oh, allez. Tout le monde a bien remarqué votre façon de vous comporter ensemble. Ce matin, c'est juste la première fois que vous vous laissez surprendre… »

« Donna ! »

Elle laissa échapper d'autres gloussements amusés. « Eh, Josh, vois le côté marrant ! »

« _Quel_ côté marrant ? » Il secoua la tête. « Non. Non. Pas la peine d'insister. Parle moi seulement de Cathy et Ginger. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont vu ce matin ? » Zut, il était perturbé. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont cru voir ? »

Donna eut un sourire moqueur. « Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que tu vas devoir laisser CJ expliquer toute cette affaire à la presse. »

« Donna ! »

Donna eut du mal à reprendre son sérieux. « D'après Cathy, elles sont venues plus tôt parce que Ginger avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste dans l'après-midi… »

Josh grogna. « Donna, prends note, je ne viens plus jamais travailler le jour ou quelqu'un doit aller chez le dentiste. »

« Oh, mais cette foi-ci c'est encore mieux qu'un plan secret pour combattre l'inflation, »

lui assura t'elle.

« Donna, raconte-moi juste ce qu'elles ont dit. » marmonna t'il.

« Eh bien, apparemment, elles sont arrivées et vous on vus… » Elle s'interrompit pour renifler, « à moitié nus et en train de vous _embrasser_. » Elle leva un sourcil. « Vous embrasser, Josh ? »

« On n'était pas en train de s'embrasser ! » explosa t'il.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Je regardais sa morsure à l'épaule ! »

« Oh, tout va bien alors. Tu vas pouvoir aller expliquer ça à tout le monde. »

Il la regarda. « Donna, tu sais que je suis allé le voir parce qu'il s'est changé en loup hier soir. »

« Oui. D'un autre côté, rien ne me dit que tu n'en n'as pas profité pour l'embrasser… »

« Vas t'en, » demanda t'il sans conviction. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

C'était mauvais signe. Il la rappela. « Donna… »

« Oui Josh ? »

« Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un gay ? » lui demanda t'il pathétiquement.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais toi et Sam êtes toujours en train de flirter… »

« De flirter ? »

« Oui. Vous le faites toujours. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Elle disparut, laissant Josh profondément déprimé et plus qu'un peu perturbé.


	9. dans les placards et sous les bureaux

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**9 : Dans les placards et sous les bureaux.**

Sam fit un bond quand son portable sonna, juste à côté de son oreille. Il poussa un cri étouffé et décrocha. « S-Sam Seaborn ? » demanda t'il d'un souffle hésitant.

« Sam ? »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter pour ne pas le torturer. « Josh. »

« Sam, je crois qu'on a un vrai problème. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Sam, tu te souviens que Cathy et Ginger nous ont assuré qu'elles ne diraient rien à personne ? »

Sam se massa le front. « Je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire. »

« Eh bien, apparemment, nous n'avons pas la même définition de 'personne'. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Il n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour s'alarmer, juste pour déprimer.

« Qui ? »

« Bonnie. » Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il fallait s'y attendre. « Donna. » Ca, c'était le problème de Josh. « Carole. » _Oh-oh_. « Margaret. » Double _oh-oh_. « Ainsley Hayes. »

« Hein ! » Sam laissa échapper un cri et se releva trop rapidement. Il se cogna la tête sur le dessous de son bureau.

« Sam ? » Josh avait l'air un peu inquiet. « Sam, qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? »

« Je me suis cogné la tête. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur mon bureau. »

« _Comment ?_ »

« Je suis caché en dessous. »

Josh était la seule personne de sa connaissance qui pouvait envoyer un sourire moqueur par téléphone.

« Josh, arrête de sourire. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Cathy est à côté. Elle me vole de la nourriture et fait… des suggestions équivoques. »

« Des suggestions équivoques ? » Sam fut un peu perturbé de se rendre compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer quelle tête faisait Josh en disant ça. _Vraiment, pas la peine de me demander pourquoi les gens pensent qu'on est ensemble. Il faut vraiment que je me refasse une vie sociale._

« Josh, je ne plaisante pas. Ces gens pensent qu'on couche ensemble. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils plaisantent ! »

Josh avait l'air un peu moins amusé. « Oui. A en croire Donna, on pourrait croire qu'ils prenaient les paris depuis le premier jour de la campagne. »

« Mais Donna connaît le fin mot de l'histoire ? »

« Oui. » Il n'aima pas le ton lourd avec lequel Josh prononça cette syllabe.

« Josh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton ? »

« Ce ton ? »

« Tu as un certain ton, Josh. N'essaie pas de m'avoir, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton ? »

« Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens pensent qu'on est un couple. »

« Josh ! »

Il entendit Josh soupirer. « Ecoute, ne t'en fais pas pour Donna. Elle voulait juste me taquiner. Enfin je crois, » ajouta t'il, un peu moins assuré.

« Josh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a dit que ce n'était pas parce que notre version des faits était crédible qu'on ne lui cachait rien d'autre. »

Sam grommela de nouveau. « Alors pour résumer, tu veux dire que les gens qui ne savent pas que j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou pensent que nous avons une liaison, et que les gens qui _savent_ que j'ai été mordu pensent que je suis un loup-garou _et_ que nous avons une liaison ? »

« C'est ça, » confirma Josh.

« we are so screwed » se lamenta t'il.

«Oui. Et à partir de maintenant on va essayer d'éviter ce genre d'expression. »

« Josh, ils trouvent ça drôle, mais ça ne l'est pas. Si Leo entend parler de ça, il ne va pas s'inquiéter de savoir si c'est une blague stupide ou non. Et si CJ a vent de cette affaire… »

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'une frappe préliminaire. »

« Une frappe préliminaire ? »

« Avec CJ, Sam. Je ne suis pas en train de te suggérer d'envahir la Chine. » Il fit une pause, et ajouta d'un ton méditatif « Encore que, comme tactique de diversion… »

« Tu vas aller parler à CJ ? »

« _Nous_ allons aller parler à CJ, Sam. Je ne ferai pas ça tout seul. »

« Et tu n'es pas du tout inquiet en pensant à ce que toutes les assistantes vont imaginer en nous voyant aller voir l'Attachée de Presse ensemble ? »

« Sam, les assistantes n'ont pas besoin de ça pour discuter. On vient de leur fournir le meilleur potin de toute l'histoire de la Maison Blanche. Et on doit aller voir CJ et lui raconter notre version avant qu'elle l'entende de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« On sort du placard ? »

« Ou, dans ton cas, de sous le bureau. »

« Josh, tu te souviens quand même que nous n'avons pas de liaison ? »

« Je le sais, Sam. Et tu le sais. Mais en ce moment, le plus gros défi de nos carrières est de s'assurer que CJ soit au courant. »


	10. sourires entendus

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**10 : Sourires entendus.**

Après Leo, CJ était la personne à qui Josh aimait le moins devoir se confesser. Si se faire crier dessus par Leo était un peu comme se retrouver dans le bureau du principal, aller voir CJ ressemblait à aller voir cette institutrice, celle qu'on aimait bien mais qui faisait un peu peur, et qui arrivait en même temps à être amusée, furieuse et déçue.

Il avait l'impression que ce serait l'amusement qui allait dominer cette fois-ci. Normalement, ce serait plutôt une meilleure option que de se faire crier dessus, mais cette fois il n'était pas si sûr.

Ca n'aidait pas que lui et Sam soient mortifiés à ce point, même lui en aurait des soupçons s'il n'était pas si bien placé pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il semblait conscient de la moindre paire d'yeux posés sur eux alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, se tenant soigneusement plus éloignés qu'à l'habitude, et sans leur habituelle conversation décousue.

_Zut, je ne flirte _pas _avec Sam. Je ne le fais pas !_

C'était tout aussi bien qu'ils n'aient pas de liaison, tant tous les deux étaient gênés par les regards tournés vers eux. Diable ! Il avait eu le souffle coupé quand Donna avait commencé à faire des sous-entendus, alors qu'elle et lui…

Eh bien, il ne se passait rien entre eux non plus. Mais c'était un 'rien' totalement différent de celui qu'il y avait entre lui et Sam.

« Je jurerais qu'il y a plus d'assistants aujourd'hui que d'habitude, » souffla t'il à Sam, les lèvres serrées. A chaque intersection, ils avaient l'impression ils croisaient Cathy, Bonnie ou Ginger… qui passaient par là en toute innocence avec un petit sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais, je crois qu'elles ont été clonées, » répondit Sam de la même manière. Et un autre jour cette conversation aurait dévié sur les clones, la technologie, et les films de science-fiction, une de ces discussions sans queue ni tête comme celles qu'il avait avec Donna.

Oh mon Dieu, je parle avec Sam de la même manière qu'avec Donna ?

Je ne flirte pas avec Sam !

A son grand regret, Carol leur jetait de fréquents regards de sympathie alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau de CJ. _Carol est au courant_, il se souvenait que Donna le lui avait dit. Puis il se reprit._ La rumeur, Josh. Carol a entendu la rumeur. Elle ne _sait_ pas. Il n'y a rien _à savoir_. Concentre toi. _

Mais CJ apparut à sa porte, et il oublia toute idée de concentration pour chercher une issue de secours. CJ les regarda avancer nerveusement dans sa direction, et ferma les yeux en une prière silencieuse. « Vous voulez entrer ? Restez debout. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va y avoir du sang versé, et j'aimerais autant que ce ne soit pas sur mes meubles. »

Pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à l'intérieur comme des souris hypnotisées par un serpent, Carole leur fit un signe discret, les pouces levés, et ils purent lire 'bonne chance !' sur ses lèvres.

Josh aurait de beaucoup préféré une armure intégrale et un de ces boucliers anti-émeute.

« Alors, laissez-moi résumer. » CJ s'interrompit pour pouffer bruyamment. L'adoration de Josh pour son rire clair était en train de s'évanouir. « A défaut d'une meilleure façon de le dire, » continua t'elle, avec un sourire moqueur. Elle se tourna vers Sam. « Toi. Tu t'es fait mordre par une fille que tu as rencontrée dans un bar. »

« Ouais, » admit Sam sans enthousiasme.

« Et maintenant tu es un loup-garou. »

« Ouais. »

« Et Josh est venu ce matin à ton bureau pour voir si tu allais bien. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

« Et il t'as trouvé déshabillé. »

« Ma chemise était ouverte, » expliqua Sam pour se défendre, en rougissant violemment.

« Il s'est approché de toi pour examiner la cicatrice sur ton épaule. »

Ils acquiescèrent encore.

« A ce moment, Cathy est entrée dans la pièce. »

Josh vacilla à ce souvenir.

« Et ce que Cathy et Ginger ont vu, c'est vous deux, à moitié déshabillés, serrés l'un contre l'autre aux petites heures du matin. »

Josh ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper avant de manquer de courage. « Donna a dit qu'elles pensaient nous avoir vus nous embrasser. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sam, désespéré. Apparemment, Cathy n'avait pas jugé bon de lui fournir ce genre de détails.

Josh continua, sa voix de plus en plus aiguë au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, comme Sam le lui avait fait remarquer une fois. « … Et maintenant elles en ont parlé à Donna et Bonnie et à Carol et Margaret, et Ainsley les a entendues, il doit y avoir plein d'autres personnes au courant maintenant, et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais l'air gay ? »

CJ eut un regard pour l'expression de son visage, et commença à trembler d'une gaieté incontrôlable. Ils attendirent qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. « Oh, ça, » écarta t'elle. « C'est une vieille blague. Personne ne l'a jamais prise au sérieux. » Son expression se changea brutalement en mode 'maintenant je suis en colère' « Jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que vous comprenez que vous me posez un vrai problème ? Je vais être très en colère. Dès que je me serai arrêtée de rire… » Ses éclats de rire menaçaient de faire trembler la Maison Blanche sur ses fondations.


	11. conversations sous le plafond de CJ

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**11 : Conversations sous le plafond de CJ.**

« Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé., » grogna Josh. Sam ne pouvait pas dire si c'était un sarcasme ou des mots désespérés. Ils étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte dans le bureau de CJ, regardant le plafond. CJ leur avait clairement ordonné de 'rester là !' pendant qu'elle allait parler à des gens. Une fois qu'il fut clair que ces gens étaient les assistantes qui avaient bavardé, et en aucune manière Leo, ils acceptèrent.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, profitant d'un répit dans les sourires ironiques et les regards. Puis quelque chose que Josh avait dit à CJ refit surface.

« Josh ? » demanda t'il, regardant toujours le plafond.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que CJ et toi vouliez dire quand vous disiez que tout le monde pense que nous sommes gay ? »

Josh eut l'air d'accord sur le fait que regarder le plafond était la meilleure attitude à avoir pendant cette conversation.

« C'est ce que Donna m'a dit. Apparemment, les gens on l'impression qu'on… flirte. »

« Flirte ? » Il lança un regard choqué à Josh, puis revint rapidement à la contemplation de la fixation du plafonnier. « On ne flirte pas. »

« Je sais. »

Un bref silence.

« On ne flirte pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Un silence.

« Bien sûr. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne voudrait absolument rien dire. »

« Non. »

« Puisque de toute façon on n'a aucune intention d'avoir… euh, d'avoir une aventure ensemble. Et que nous ne sommes pas gay, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Non. Oui. Quelle que soit la bonne réponse à cette question, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bien. Parce que je n'ai absolument pas la moindre envie d'avoir une aventure avec toi. »

« J'ai bien compris. »

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais discuter longuement sur mon manque de désir. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis catégorique, même. »

« OK. »

Encore un silence. Malheureusement, la tendance de Sam au bavardage n'allait pas les en laisser là.

« Je ne voulais pas sous entendre qu'il y a quelque chose de mal chez toi. »

« Pas de problème. »

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas… tu sais. Je ne suis pas… tu sais. » Une pause. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas attirant, bien sûr, tu es un homme très attirant, et… je ne fais que m'enfoncer, là, non ? »

« Tout juste. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'en empêcher. La nervosité et son besoin de s'expliquer jusqu'au bout étaient un mélange mortel.

« Josh, je…euh. Oh, rien, oublie. »

« OK »

« Je, euh... Je voulais juste te dire, en fait… Si je devais, tu sais, si je devais avoir une aventure homosexuelle secrète avec quelqu'un, ce dont je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention… »

« Oui. »

« C'est le moment où je ferais mieux de me taire, non ? »

« Je pense que ce moment était il y a deux bons paragraphes, mais bon. »

Le silence se poursuivit pendant beaucoup trop de temps. Finalement… « Josh ? »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Simplement non. Je prends les commandes de cette conversation. Tu ne dis plus un mot. Tu restes silencieux. Et je crois que tu me seras extrêmement reconnaissant quand tu te réveilleras demain matin. »

Josh réfléchit un instant.

« A la réflexion, je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire moi aussi. »

Sam devint très intéressé par une lézarde au dessus du bureau de CJ.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se rendre compte si l'intervention de CJ avait été efficace, parce qu'il se produisit un événement qui leur fit passer l'après-midi en discussions stratégiques avec Leo. Sam et Josh passèrent les deux heures suivantes à éviter les contacts du regard et à s'affaisser légèrement à chaque fois que Margaret entrait dans la pièce pour donner un papier à Leo.

Heureusement, Margaret était suffisamment originale pour qu'une expression incongrue qu'elle leur lancerait passe totalement inaperçue.

Sam tituba jusqu'à son bureau et s'y effondra dans un grognement. CJ le suivit.

« Je me dis que de vous avoir laissés seuls dans mon bureau n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, je me trompe ? »

« CJ, on ne… »

« Je veux dire, si on considère le côté 'maintenant on est vraiment embarrassés pour se parler', » précisa t'elle.

Sam lui lança un regard épuisé. « CJ, il y a deux nuits j'ai rencontré une fille charmante et elle m'a mordu. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé nu dans mon bureau et j'ai craché une boule de poils. Ensuite Josh est entré et s'est débrouillé pour convaincre l'ensemble des secrétaires du bureau le plus important du monde que je couche avec lui. Et maintenant il doit croire que j'en avais vraiment envie. »

CJ eut du mal à contenir son rire, mais il apprécia tout de même qu'elle prenne la peine d'essayer. « C'était une conversation bizarre, non ? »

« Parfois il est difficile de trouver l'équilibre entre réfuter une information et blesser une personne. »

CJ hésita, puis lui donna une accolade de sympathie. « Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée, Sam. Mais c'est bientôt fini. »

Il soupira. C'était bientôt fini.

Au détail près qu'il allait de nouveau se transformer en loup cette nuit, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.


	12. conversations à batons rompus

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**12 : Conversations à bâtons rompus.**

« Toby ! J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Sur le discours Mandino ? Je sais. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de _grammaire_ ? »

« _Toby !_ Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant la nuit. Je vais encore me changer en loup ! »

« Vu la manière dont vont les choses, je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait une influence sur la façon dont tu écris. »

« Toby ! » soupira Sam, complètement désespéré. « Il n'y a pas un moyen que j'empêche ça de se produire ? »

« Je ne suis pas expert en loups-garous. Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur des mesures préventives. »

« Alors quoi ? Je suis supposé rentrer chez moi, m'enfermer, et espérer que je ne vais pas trop dégrader mon mobilier ? »

« Tu pourrais essayer de prendre des tranquillisants, je suppose, mais c'est difficile de savoir quelle dose conviendrait pour un loup. »

« Je devrais demander à CJ, c'est elle l'amie des loups, » plaisanta Sam, en se souvenant de la saga de Pluie. « Ou… attends, ces gamins de Sunnydale ? Tu crois qu'ils sauraient ? »

Toby haussa les épaules. « Ils ont à leur disposition des ressources que je n'ai pas. Et du temps. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment, non plus, puisque je dois faire ton travail en plus du mien. »

Sam était trop fatigué pour répondre à ce genre d'allusions désobligeantes. De plus, il avait le sentiment désagréable que l'attaque n'était pas totalement infondée. Même s'il avait de sérieuses raisons de ne pas être dans son assiette…

« Est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais joindre Giles ou quelqu'un ? »

« Tu peux essayer une de ces choses appelées téléphone, Sam. Les gens qui font notre boulot parlent dedans, à l'occasion. »

« Tu as un numéro ? »

« Demande à Donna, c'est à elle qu'ils se sont adressés la dernière fois. »

« Génial ! » Sam était ravi de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose. « Je vais aller lui demander. » Ce fut seulement à mi-chemin qu'il se souvint pourquoi il avait consciencieusement évité ce périmètre entourant le bureau de Josh.

« Sam ! » Donna lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait toujours été amicale avec lui, mais cette fois-ci il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

Oh oh.

Attaque toi à Josh. Je suis un adversaire de second rang. Oublie-moi et amuse-toi avec Josh. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

« Euh, Donna, » bafouilla t'il nerveusement. « Euh, est-ce que tu aurais le numéro de téléphone de, tu sais, d'une certaine personne ? »

« Une certaine personne ? » répéta t'elle, amusée. « Quelqu'un en particulier ou juste une personne au hasard ? Tu cherches un rendez-vous, Sam ? Josh et toi vous vous séparez déjà ? »

« Donna ! » De surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il savait que Josh pouvait endurer bien pire taquinerie de la part de son assistante, mais même ça…

_Je suis tellement rouge. Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement rouge, je vais_ mourir.

Et ces deux employés là-bas qui le regardaient avec intérêt. Est-ce qu'ils avaient levé la tête quand il avait crié, ou est-ce que l'histoire s'était répandue malgré les efforts de CJ ?

Donna prit de toute évidence pitié de son visage en feu, et lui sourit. « Sérieusement, Sam, de qui parles-tu ? »

Il était déchiré entre le fait d'essayer de rester sur ses gardes et la crainte d'être soupçonné de discuter d'une liaison secrète avec son meilleur ami. « Tu sais, les gens de Sunnydale. Concernant ma… situation. »

_Et je ne suis pas en train de penser à comment ils vont interpréter cette discussion s'ils écoutent. Oh non._

« Oh ! Je dois, euh, je dois certainement pouvoir te retrouver le numéro de Willow. Mais ça va prendre un moment. »

Sam regarda nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il pouvait voir l'extérieur à travers les murs. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un moment. »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » lui dit-elle, l'air inquiet. Il fut saisi en réalisant qu'elle lui rappelait Josh, en disant cela ; avec sa manière de passer de la plaisanterie à l'intérêt sincère à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Dieu tout puissant, je vois Josh partout. Ca ne va pas du tout.

« C'est ce que je devrais faire, mais… » Il se tortilla. « Ca va paraître bizarre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va garder Josh bien en vue ici pour que personne n'aille imaginer que vous êtes rentrés tôt pour reprendre ce qui a été interrompu ce matin. »

« Donna ! » s'écria t'il à mi-voix.

« Tu attends Josh, Sam ? Vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble tous les deux. »

Sam faillit mourir de peur. C'était Leo, dans l'une de ses inimitables 'apparition soudaine de nulle part'.

_Endroits et moments où vous ne voulez pas que vos collègues vous trouvent, deuxième partie._

Sans parler des 'remarques innocentes que vous ne voulez surtout pas entendre de votre patron'. Ce n'était pas possible que Leo… Non. S'il avait eu vent de la plus petite parcelle de la rumeur qui se propageait parmi les assistants de la Maison Blanche, lui et Josh auraient passé les quatre heures précédentes dans son bureau, à se faire arracher les derniers vestiges de leur envie de vivre. Ce qui faisait que ce commentaire… _était un milliard de fois pire, en fait_.

Surtout parce que Margaret, Nancy et le Président étaient avec lui.

_Tuez-moi._


	13. café et couvertures

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**13 : Café et couvertures.**

« Leo, » dit-il, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. « Monsieur le Président. »

_Me revoilà. Ce bon vieux Sam qui sourit toujours. Mon Dieu, je déteste ma vie._

« Ah, Sam. Vous attendez Josh ? »

OK, les commentaires innocents du Président n'étaient pas drôles non plus. « Euh, non, » bafouilla t'il. « Je suis juste venu demander quelque chose à Donna. » Il avait l'impression que ses joues le brûlaient encore.

Leo lui lança un regard bizarre, mais décida de toute évidence qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'intéresser à ce qui ennuyait son équipe. « Est-ce que tu as la version finale du discours Mandino ? »

« Toby est en train de le polir, » répondit-il vivement, rassuré de se retrouver sur un terrain professionnel.

Est-ce que Margaret lui souriait ? Est ce qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche de Nancy ?

Il se retourna vers Leo. « Concernant les syndicats du commerce ? »

Leo venait de lui demander sur quoi il travaillait. « En… En fait j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi, » balbutia t'il.

« Déjà ? » Son patron avait du mal à y croire. 'Déjà', c'était environ trois heures après que la plupart des travailleurs normaux soient rentrés chez eux. Sans parler que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. »

« Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, » admit-il. Après tout, c'était la vérité.

« Vous avez l'air un peu pâle, Sam, » confirma le Président. « Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans ces salades qu'ils ont à la cafétéria. Nancy m'en a apportée une tout à l'heure. » Il lança un regard blessé à la jeune employée.

« Je m'en souviendrai, Monsieur. »

« CJ nous a expliqué ce que tu avais ce matin, » avança Margaret.

_Oh, zut_. Leur couverture. CJ n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les briefer sur ce qu'elle avait raconté comme promis.

Il se décida pour un « Oui ? » qui ne l'engageait à rien. Et arrête de rougir à la fin.

Par chance, Margaret n'avait jamais eu de problème pour poursuivre une conversation sans aide extérieure. « Apparemment il tremblait comme un feuille, » expliqua t'elle. « Il a renversé son café sur sa chemise et Josh a dû l'aider à s'habiller. »

Sam aurait dû être soulagé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait juste un petit quelque chose qui le gênait dans le ton de Margaret, un petit quelque chose dans le regard qu'échangèrent Donna et Nancy… CJ avait donné aux assistantes la version officielle, et elles la défendraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, mais ce dont elles s'amusaient entre elles, c'était une autre histoire.

Leo avait une expression dont lui seul était capable, moitié inquiet, moitié ennuyé. « Sam, pourquoi diable est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? Tu sais bien que tu ne nous sers à rien quand tu es dans cet état. »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Toby. »

« Rentre chez toi, Sam, » dit-il, en manière de conclusion, puis il s'éloigna suivi par les autres.

Merci mon Dieu.

Il se tourna vers Donna, l'air déçu. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à me sortir de cette situation pénible, Donna. »

« Tu t'en es bien tiré, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Leo et le Président ne savent rien, cette histoire n'ira jamais aussi loin. »

« Elle ne devrait aller nulle part ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Donna se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Allons, Donna. Tu_ sais _que Josh et moi on ne couche pas ensemble, » raisonna t'il.

« Je le _suppose_, » le corrigea t'elle. « Je ne peux qu'extrapoler à partir des faits, et ça peut dire tout et son contraire. Et vous avez l'air tellement susceptibles… »

« Donna ! »

« Tu ressemble vraiment à Josh quand tu fais ça, » lui fit elle remarquer. « Tu devrais faire quelque chose. Les gens vont se faire des idées. »

Sam lui fit un rapide au revoir, et s'enfuit, en prenant note mentalement d'être plus compréhensif la prochaine fois que Josh se plaindrait des méthodes sournoises que son assistante utilisait sur lui.

« Donna ! » hurla Josh, aussitôt qu'il entra dans l'espace de travail. A sa grande déception, cela ne la fit pas apparaître. « Donna ! » essaya t'il de nouveau.

« Je t'avais entendu la première fois, » dit-elle, sans lever la tête.

« Et pourtant tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude. »

« Donnatella, est-ce que tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris les bases fondamentales de la relation patron-subordonnée ? »

« Oui. Tu cries et demandes des choses irrationnelles, j'utilise mes pouvoirs psychiques pour déterminer ce que tu voulais vraiment que je fasse et empêcher que tu ne sois viré pour incompétence grossière. »

« Et tu ne m'apportes jamais de café. »

« Tu finis par comprendre. » Maintenant, elle leva la tête, et elle affichait ce sourire diabolique qu'il avait appris à redouter. « En parlant de relation patron-subordonné, Sam est passé il y a un moment… »

« Donna ! » Il se sentait revenu aux jours qui avaient suivi l'incident 'Je Me Suis Endormi Sur Le Canapé De Donna'. Il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter que son inconscient repense à ce moment en y mettant des lettres majuscules.

Josh ouvrit la porte de son bureau, comme il se souvenait l'avoir fait en de nombreuses occasions similaires. « Donna. Entre. »


	14. un couple adorable

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**14 : Un couple adorable.**

« Donna, je n'ai _vraiment_ pas besoin de ce genre de choses maintenant. »

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'embraser Sam, » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! » Répliqua t'il vivement. Elle sourit.

« Est-ce que tu sais que ta voix devient aiguë quand tu es sur la défensive ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! » Josh essaya de baisser le ton sur cette phrase, sans succès.

« Donna, allez, » essaya t'il d'une voix normale. « Tu me connais. Tu connais Sam. Je ne couche pas avec Sam. »

« C'est ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de dire. Et de redire. Tellement souvent que ça en devient suspect. »

Il était trop déconcerté pour se moquer de son 'dire et redire'. « Donna, si je devais coucher avec quelqu'un ici… »

_OK, c'est une phrase que je ne sais pas comment finir._

« … ce ne serai pas Sam, » finit-il péniblement.

Pendant une seconde ils échangèrent un regard qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire. Puis Donna dit, doucement. « Josh, calme-toi. CJ vous a donné une couverture. La situation est sous contrôle. »

« Mais les gens continuent de parler ! »

« Ils plaisantent, Josh. Ils savent que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez de vie privée. Vous n'avez pas de liaison, vous n'en auriez pas le temps. A moins que ça ne se fasse ici. Ce qui serait… »

« Bizarre ? » proposa t'il, avec une expression peinée.

« Peu pratique. Le bureau de Sam a trop de fenêtres, et ici ce ne serait pas possible. Pas avec moi et CJ aussi près. On entendrait… du bruit. Ce ne sont que quelques unes des raisons pour lesquelles personne ne croit véritablement que vous ayez une liaison. Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Je préfère que tu arrêtes là. »

« Josh, ils ne font que plaisanter. C'est pour rire. Ils ne pensent pas à mal. »

« C'est facile à dire pour eux, » dit Josh, un peu amèrement. « Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire c'est de blaguer tranquillement devant le bureau de CJ pendant que Danny Concannon est là à fureter… »

« Josh, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, d'autres personnes que toi ont une cervelle. Même des assistants de base. Ils connaissent aussi cette chose appelée 'discrétion', avec laquelle j'imagine que tu n'es pas vraiment familier. »

« OK. Alors brutalement je suis passé du patron stressé qui a besoin d'être rassuré au patron profiteur qui a besoin d'être remis à sa place ? »

« Tu es comme ça, » approuva Donna. « Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le syndrome des personnalités multiples. »

« Oh. Génial, un autre problème de personnalité à ajouter à ma liste sans fin. » Josh regretta cette allusion amère quand il vit l'expression blessée de Donna. Il secoua la tête, ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une excuse en temps normal. « La journée a été longue, » dit-il, en se frottant le front.

« Oui. Et celle de Sam a été pire encore. Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas. »

« Allons, Josh. Changer de comportement au point d'éviter une personne avec qui tu passes habituellement dix-huit heures par jour ne va pas vraiment t'aider. »

« Ce qui ne va pas m'aider non plus c'est que Sam ne peut pas me regarder en ce moment sans devenir d'un beau rose lumineux. »

Donna grimaça. « OK, Josh, qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ dit ? »

« Allons, Josh, je connais bien ta manière de te ridiculiser tout seul. Je suis sûre que tu as dit quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« En fait, c'est Sam, » se défendit-il rapidement.

_Zut. Je suis pratiquement sûr que je n'aurais pas dû avouer ça._

Le sourire de Donna s'élargit. « OK, qu'est-ce que _Sam_ a dit ? »

« Rien. Enfin, rien d'important. » Il céda devant son regard interrogateur. « Il a seulement… tu sais combien il aime babiller quand il est stressé. D'abord il a été très clair sur ses sentiments, puis il a eu peur de m'avoir offensé, et tout d'un coup… il en a trop dit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda t'elle joyeusement.

Zut, voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir lui aussi. « Il voulait juste m'assurer que j'étais un homme très attirant. Mais ça, hein, on le savait déjà, non ? » En cas de doute, laisser parler l'ego.

Malheureusement, Donna ne se laissa pas prendre à ce piège de Josh-et-son-monstrueux-ego. « Sam te trouve attirant ? »

« _Don-na_, » objecta Josh en se tortillant.

« Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir. »

« Donna ! » Elle se délecta de sa réponse outragée. « Donna, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » demanda t'il pathétiquement.

Elle sourit. « Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es embarrassé comme ça. »

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher, il lui sourit à son tour. Ce qui le laissa totalement vulnérable à sa dernière pique.

_« Sam aussi. Vous feriez un couple adorable. » Elle lui fit un dernier sourire de triomphe et sortit._


	15. sorties rapides

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**15 : Sorties rapides.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sam ? »

Josh fit un bond en entendant la voix inattendue derrière lui. « Rien ! » répondit-il sur la défensive.

Toby le regarda fixement. « Eh bien, tu devrais. »

« E-Excuse-moi ? » bégaya t'il.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune, » lui dit le Responsable de la Communication avec un regard de travers. « Il va se transformer encore cette nuit, et la nuit prochaine. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

« Oh ! Je pensais que tu… Je veux dire… » Il s'interrompit, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer plus loin s'il y avait une possibilité que la rumeur ne se soit pas encore répandue aussi loin.

Par chance, il discutait avec Toby. « Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ? Tais-toi et viens avec moi. »

Josh se sentit soulagé dans une certaine mesure quand Toby l'emmena vers le bureau de Sam. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre des rumeurs avec Toby dans le rôle du chaperon. Les assistants ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Toby avec eux. A moins qu'ils ne pensent… non, même les esprits de Donna et de Margaret n'étaient pas assez dérangés pour envisager ça.

Il aurait aimé que son esprit n'y ait pas pensé.

Oh, ça a été une mauvaise journée.

Sam étouffa un cri et sursauta quand Josh entra, puis se détendit quand il vit que Toby l'accompagnait. Eh bien, il y avait comme une petite inversion des rôles, là.

« Il faut que je entre chez moi ! » s'exclama t'il, paniqué.

« Alors lève toi et marche. Leo t'y a autorisé. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Josh. C'était une première.

« il me croit malade. C'est une partie de notre histoire de couverture, » expliqua Sam. « Toby, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais saccager mon appartement si je me change en loup. Et si jamais je sors ? Je suis sûr que ça annulerait mon dépôt de garantie. »

« C'est vrai. » Toby n'avait rien à faire du dépôt de garantie de Sam, mais 'Un Membre De La Maison Blanche Garde Un Animal Sauvage Dans Son Appartement' n'était pas une nouvelle qu'il voulait avoir à gérer. « On va devoir t'attacher à quelque chose. Josh peut passer la nuit chez toi pour te surveiller. »

Josh échangea un regard avec Sam. « Oui, parce que c'est _exactement_ le genre d'histoire qu'il nous faut maintenant, » fit-il observer avec sarcasme.

« Hein ? » aboya Toby. Josh donna un coup de coude à Sam, mais il regardait fixement devant lui, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'un camion sur l'autoroute.

_Zut, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de faire ça ?_

« Euh, eh bien… ce matin, je suis venu voir Sam juste après qu'il se soit transformé, et, euh, Ginger et Cathy sont entré et… ont mal interprété la situation. »

« Mal interprété ? »

« Oui. » Il essaya d'éviter de voir Sam, même du coin de l'œil, parce que le fait de voir Sam rougir allait fatalement le conduire à en faire autant.

Toby cligna des yeux. « Une mauvaise interprétation, concernant vous deux, et le fait que Sam n'était pas habillé convenablement ? »

« Oui. » Finalement, pas besoin de regarder Sam pour commencer à rougir.

Toby eut une expression vraiment curieuse. En fait, s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre que Toby Ziegler, on aurait pu croire que c'était l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au sujet de cette… mauvaise interprétation ? »

« On en a parlé à CJ, » répondit Josh satisfait de lui. Pour une fois, il savait qu'il avait la bonne réponse.

« De manière à… redresser la situation ? » continua Toby, avec un mouvement de sourcils imperceptible pour accentuer son choix de mots.

« On a aussi passé la journée à rougir pour un rien et à se cacher des assistants, » confessa Josh.

« CJ vous a donné une couverture ? »

« Ce n'est pas un couverture ! » s'écria plaintivement Sam. « C'est la vérité ! » Il réfléchit un instant. « Bon, ce n'est pas la vérité. Mais ça ne cache pas ce qu'ils imaginent que ça cache ! »

A ce stade, Toby ne dissimulait plus son sourire. « D'accord. »

« Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la conclusion, c'est que le ne peux pas le raccompagner, » s'empressa d'intervenir Josh avant que les choses ne dérapent encore. « Eh, mais… toi, tu pourrais y aller, » suggéra t'il.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer entre vous, » répondit Toby avec ironie.

« Tu vois, ce sont les gens avec un sens de l'humour tordu comme toi qui nous ont mis dans une situation pareille. »

« Non, je crois qu'en fait ce sont les gens qui ont votre talent pour la stupidité grossière. Rentre chez toi, » dit-il à Sam.

« Tout seul ? »

« A moins que tu ne veuilles faire la Une du National Enquirer, oui. »

« Mais et si… ? »

« Sam, pour te parler franchement, je préférerais que tu te fasse prendre à garder un loup dans ton appartement plutôt qu'à coucher avec le Secrétaire Général Adjoint ! »

« Je m'en vais tout de suite, » décida Sam, et il sortit rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais, » protesta automatiquement Josh.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de dire. On ne devrait pas en faire toute une affaire si deux hommes qui travaillent ici voulaient coucher ensemble. »

Toby le regarda, le regard neutre mais l'ombre d'un sourire sous sa barbe. « Josh, il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ? »

« J'y vais maintenant, » décida t'il, et il se sauva comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	16. rien de mal

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**16 : Rien de mal.**

Josh regardait pensivement le plafond de son bureau. Il aurait aimé avoir l'une de ces petites balles en caoutchouc que Toby faisait rebondir. Il était d'humeur à jeter des choses.

Il y eut un coup à la porte, et Donna entra sans attendre. « Sam est rentré ? »

« Donna… » commença t'il, mais elle leva un petit morceau de papier.

« J'ai le numéro de téléphone qu'il m'avait demandé. »

« Oh. » Il était toujours impressionné par le fait que Donna savait d'instinct quand elle pouvait se permettre de la taquiner et quand elle savait qu'il était temps d'être gentille et de le soutenir.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Sam ? » devina t'elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. « J'espère qu'il est bien rentré. J'aimerais pouvoir aller vérifier. »

« Tu devrais y aller. »

« Donna… »

« Je suis sérieuse. » Il fallait l'admettre, elle avait son 'visage sérieux'. « C'est stupide de ne pas aller voir ton meilleur ami à cause de ce genre de rumeurs. On ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ce que pensent les gens. Ca ne devrait pas compter même si c'était vrai. »

« Mais on s'en inquiète, et je suis le Secrétaire Général Adjoint d'un Président qui est attaqué de toutes parts, et je ne peux pas aller le voir. »

Donna soupira. « Je déteste la politique, » se plaignit-elle. Ce fut assez pour le faire sourire.

« C'est une drôle d'affirmation pour quelqu'un qui a traversé la moitié du pays juste pour se proposer d'être ma nouvelle assistante. »

« Oh, comme si tu avais été mon premier choix… »

« Comme si quelqu'un d'autre t'aurais engagée… »

« Je crois que le fait que tu aies eu désespérément besoin d'une assistante en dit plus sur toi que sur moi. »

« _Désespérément_ ? Tu m'as pratiquement supplié de t'engager ! »

« Supplié ? Les seules supplications dont je me souvienne sont tes vitupérations pour que je t'apporte un café. »

« Vitupérations ? Tu as décidé d'étendre ton vocabulaire, Donna ? »

« Leurrer, vitupérer, obscurcir. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne regardes jamais X-Files ? »

« Oh, non. J'ai une vie. »

« Non, Joshua. Tu as un travail. Il y a une différence. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Une vie, ça veut dire sortir, voir du monde. Avoir des rendez-vous. Aller dans de nouveaux endroits. »

« Je vois des gens ! »

« Tu fréquentes les gens avec qui tu travailles. En fait, tu les vois tellement que les gens pensent que tu dois coucher avec eux. »

« Don-na, » objecta t'il, ce qui était une façon comme une autre d'éviter de se demander si elle parlait de cette histoire avec Sam ou… de quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, » répéta t'elle. « Et vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est exactement ce genre de raisonnement qui m'a mis dans cette situation, à l'origine. »

« Non, je crois que tout a commencé quand tu l'as embrassé. »

« Donna ! »

« Cathy a dit que tu l'avais embrassé ! » insista t'elle.

« Cathy a menti ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait une chose pareille ? »

« Cathy a mal interprété la situation. Elle n'a pas vu ce qu'elle a cru voir. _Vraiment,_ » insista t'il quand Donna leva un sourcil.

« OK. » Mais elle le regardait toujours d'une drôle de façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit il par demander.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répliqua Donna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ? »

« Quelle expression ? »

« Celle que tu as. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Donna… »

« Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle soudain.

« Je te dirai quoi ? » interrogea t'il sans comprendre.

« Si tu avais vraiment une liaison avec Sam. »

« Donna ! » Il était complètement pris de court.

« Je veux dire, je suis ton amie. On… Tu me le dirais, pas vrai ? S'il se passait quelque chose de ce genre, tu pourrais m'en parler. »

Josh se détendit un peu, et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « Je te le dirais, Donna. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit à dire, je te le dirais. C'est comme ça que tu peux savoir qu'il ne se passe rien. »

« Alors tu n'as vraiment _pas_ de liaison avec Sam ? »

« Non, » dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

« Donna digéra l'information. « Au fait, est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu devrais y penser. Vous iriez bien ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes très compatibles. »

« C'est un homme ! »

« Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas faire preuve de largesse d'esprit. »

« Donna ! »

« Je voulais juste te le faire remarquer, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, tu peux arrêter maintenant. »

« Tu es rudement sur la défensive pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être totalement désintéressé, Joshua. »

« Donna, tu as déjà essayé de me jeter dans les bras de Joey Lucas. N'essaie même pas d'en faire autant avec Sam. »

« Il faut bien que je te jette dans les bras des gens, Josh. Tu n'iras jamais nulle part si on te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Oh, je parviendrai à mes fins. C'est juste que j'avance très doucement. » Il lui fit un sourire timide. « Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, pas vrai ? »

Donna hésita, pis lui rendit son sourire. « Non. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »


	17. l'équipe de nuit

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**17 : L'équipe de nuit.**

« Au fait, c'était quoi ce numéro de téléphone ? » demanda t'il soudain à Donna.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais un numéro de téléphone. Pour Sam. »

« Oh. Oh, oui, il m'a demandé si je pouvais entrer en contact avec les gens de Sunnydale. »

« A propos de son problème ? »

« Oui. »

« Euh, peut-être que je peux m'occuper de ça. » Il regarda sa montre, puis se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y fier. « Tu crois qu'il est trop tard ? » demanda t'il à Donna.

Elle lui fit de gros yeux. « Leur quotidien c'est la chasse aux vampires. Je crois qu'ils travaillent pendant les heures de nuit. »

« Tu marques un point. »

Donna attrapait déjà le téléphone. « Tu veux que je fasse le numéro ? »

Il fit une grimace. « Donna, je sais me servir d'un téléphone. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. « Alors à quoi je sers ? »

« C'est une question que je me suis posée à maintes et maintes reprises. » Il lui prit le téléphone des mains, et se pencha sur le morceau de papier. « C'est un sept ? »

« Non, un neuf. »

« Oh. Et là c'est un trois. »

« C'est un cinq. »

« Et là… »

« Passe-moi cette saleté de téléphone. » Pendant que le téléphone sonnait de l'autre côté, elle lui fit une grimace. « C'est une écriture originale, Joshua. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait parler de gribouillage. »

« Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

« Donne-moi ce téléphone. »

Il y eut un petit déclic quand quelqu'un décrocha, puis une vois féminine dit « La Boutique Magique, le seul endroit où vous arrêter pour tous vos achats occultes. »

Josh eut une absence. « C'était rudement bien dit, » dit-il finalement.

« Merci. »

Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la voix. Il ne pensait pas que c'était Willow. « Euh, est-ce que je parle à Dawn ? »

« Non, c'est Buffy. Qui êtes vous ? »

Il était vraiment pris au dépourvu, même si a la réflexion il n'aurait pas du. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous attendriez pas à ce que le téléphone soit décroché par quelqu'un que vous aviez aidé à revenir d'entre les morts. « Oh ! Je suis, euh, c'est Joshua Lyman, de la Maison Blanche. »

« Oh, euh, salut. Contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

« Vous avez l'air… d'aller mieux. »

« Mieux que morte, vous voulez dire ? » une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Josh était content qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir rougir.

« Euh, oui. »

Elle prit pitié de lui et vint à son secours. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Je veux dire, je me doute que cous êtes un peu trop occupé pour passer des coups de fil pour prendre des nouvelles. »

« C'est vrai. Je me demandais si vous aviez des informations concernant… les loups-garous ? » Même en parlant à quelqu'un qui, il le savait, était la Tueuse de vampires, il se sentait quand même idiot en posant la question.

« Qui s'est fait mordre ? » demanda t'elle aussitôt.

Il eut un sourire. « Sam. »

Buffy réfléchit un instant. « Celui qui est mignon, c'est ça ? »

« Non, ça c'est moi, » répondit-il automatiquement. « OK, c'est bien lui, » concéda t'il. Il était ravi que Donna ne puisse entendre qu'un côté de cette conversation. Elle avait déjà bien assez de munitions pour une longue campagne de chantage comme ça.

« Oh, bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? On en connaît un rayon sur les loups-garous. Willow est sortie avec l'un d'eux. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Qu'est-_il_ devenu. » le corrigea Buffy. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est parti pour voyager. Willow devrait pouvoir le contacter. Avec ses sorts et ses trucs… »

« Est-ce qu'il saurait comment empêcher un loup-garou de… euh, de loup-garer ? »

Il sourcilla, mais elle ne sembla pas prêter attention au fait qu'il invente des mots. « Euh, oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Il me semble qu'il est revenu nous voir pour nous montrer qu'il était capable de faire ça. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas près de Willow, à cause de toutes ces histoires d'émotions trop fortes et tout ça, alors il a dû partir une fois de plus. »

« Mais ça pourrait marcher pour Sam ? »

« Oui, j'imagine. S'il ne subit pas trop de stress ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Je le tiendrai éloigné des réunions avec les Républicains, » répondit Josh. « Comment s'appelle votre ami ? »

« Oz. »

Josh cligna des yeux. « C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire, on ne l'a jamais appelé autrement. Il doit avoir un véritable nom, je suppose. Willow devrait pouvoir vous le donner. »

« Mais ça ne va pas me servir à grand'chose s'il est sur la route, » concéda Josh. « Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il est ? »

« Pas la moindre. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait très bien être quelque part à Washington. Je vais dire à Willow de le contacter. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Et, vous savez, merci de m'avoir ramenée d'entre les morts et tout ça. »

« De rien, » répondit Josh un peu étourdi.

« Alors ? » demanda Donna dès qu'il eut raccroché le téléphone.

« Ils nous envoient quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? »

« Un type appelé Oz. »

« Oz ? »

« C'est un loup-garou. »

« Et il va pouvoir aider Sam ? »

Josh put seulement hausser les épaules. « J'espère. »


	18. frousse devant les employés

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**18 : Frousse devant les employés.**

« Josh ! »

« Donna ? »

Dans un petit jeu d'inversion des rôles, Josh arriva du couloir pour rejoindre son assistante dans son bureau.

« Est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission d'être ici ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin ? »

« Je pourrais te virer, tu sais. »

« Je suis toujours vaccinée. »

« Pas si tu fouinais dans mon bureau sans autorisation. Tu pourrais être en train de voler des secrets d'Etat. »

« Josh, tous les secrets d'Etat sont dans mon armoire de rangement. Le seul secret de ton bureau est ce paquet de cookies chocolat-nougatine que tu caches dans ton tiroir en pensant que je ne le sais pas. »

« Hé ! »

« Calme-toi, Josh. Je les mange seulement quand je suis en colère contre toi. »

« Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi il ne m'en reste jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Donna ? »

« Oh, le téléphone a sonné dès que je suis arrivée. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu pour vous voir toi et Sam. »

« Qui ? »

Elle lui fit de gros yeux. « Je crois deviner que c'est ton nouvel ami Oz. »

« Déjà ? Il a été rapide. »

« En comparaison avec quoi ? L'heure normale d'arrivée des loups-garous ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une norme. »

« Ne reste pas là à te moquer de moi. Vas chercher Sam ! »

Donna lui fit de gros yeux à nouveau. « Oh, s'il te plait. Dis-moi que vous n'en êtes plus à vous éviter ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas mettre en doute tout ce que je te demande ? »

« Oui, parce que tout ce que tu fais est douteux. »

« Vas chercher Sam. »

« Trouillard. »

Sam suivait les couloirs en ne se sentant qu'à moitié conscient. Malgré tous ses efforts pour s'enfermer la nuit précédente, il s'était réveillé nu dans un appartement dévasté. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormi sous sa forme de loup, mais il ne se sentait certainement pas reposé.

Toby et CJ l'avaient couvert de leur mieux pendant la réunion du matin, mais entre les bâillements et ses efforts pour ne pas croiser le regard de Josh, Leo n'avait pu manquer de remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose. Sam priait pour qu'il n'interroge pas Margaret à ce sujet. Malgré tous les efforts de CJ, il suffirait d'un certain nombre de regards inquisiteurs de Leo pour que l'histoire originale ne refasse surface.

Même maintenant, il y avait des sourires discret dans l'espace ouvert alors qu'il approchait du bureau de Josh et frappait à la porte. Au lieu de l'inviter à entrer, Josh choisit sagement de sortir lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Josh ? » demanda t'il en sentant tous les regards sur eux.

« Il y a un type qui est venu pour nous voir. Donna est descendue pour lui faire passer la sécurité. »

« Quel type ? »

« Tu sais, un type de Californie. »

« De Cali…oh ! » Il comprit d'un coup. « Pour mon problème. »

« Oui. Allez viens, on va aller déjeuner avec lui. »

Sam vacilla intérieurement alors que quelques employés les regardaient en se demandant quoi. Il semblait impossible pour lui et Josh de faire _quoi que ce soit_ sans avoir l'air suspect.

« Donna vient avec nous ? » demanda t'il nerveusement.

« Ca me semble une bonne idée, » approuva rapidement Josh. Lui aussi avait remarqué les regards.

« C'est tellement, tellement désagréable, » grommela Sam pendant qu'ils descendaient vers la sortie. « C'est tellement désagréable que le côté loup-garou ressemble à un inconvénient mineur. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute, » fit observer Josh.

« Eh bien, si tu ne m'étais pas tombé dessus… »

« … Alors Cathy et Ginger t'auraient trouvé à moitié nu, te cachant sous ton bureau. »

« Au lieu d'à moitié nu, avec un collègue masculin accroché à moi ? »

« Je n'étais pas accroché. Il n'y avait rien… qui ressemble… à un accrochage. »

« Josh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. »

Ce fut presque un soulagement d'arriver au poste de sécurité et d'y chercher Donna. Les gardes leurs firent des signes de tête en leur donnant du 'Monsieur Seaborn' et 'Monsieur Lyman', une choses qui n'avait jamais cessé d'irriter Josh.

« J'ai un prénom, vous savez ? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en souvenir ? Josh. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne m'appellent pas Josh ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont l'impression que tu es quelqu'un à qui il faut montrer du respect ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils penseraient ça ? »

« C'est un mystère pour moi. »

Donna aurait dû être facile à repérer, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, mais il y avait toujours foule, tout le monde essayant de convaincre les gardes que oui, ils avaient toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour entrer. Sam était heureux que son poste lui permette d'entrer quasiment sans s'arrêter.

Finalement, il trouva Donna en train de discuter avec quelqu'un au bureau de la sécurité. La foule s'écarta, et il vit un jeune homme qui aurait pu être la tête d'affiche d'une campagne 'j'ai laissé tomber la fac'. Ses cheveux en désordre avaient une couleur orange quelque peu surnaturelle, il portait un jean et le tee-shirt d'un groupe appelé 'les dingos ont mangé mon bébé'. Pas la peine de chercher pourquoi la sécurité l'avait refoulé.

« Le fameux Oz, je présume ? » supposa t'il gaiement.

_Oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup._


	19. sundaes dans l\'après midi

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**19 : Sundaes dans l'après-midi.**

Josh et Sam s'étaient frayé un chemin à travers la foule vers Donna et le garçon aux cheveux orange. Il regardait autour de lui avec une expression de curiosité amusée.

« Oz ? » demanda Josh. Le garçon fit un signe de tête et leur sourit.

« Je suis Josh Lyman. Voici Sam Seaborn. » Tous les deux lui serrèrent la main.

« Salut, » dit-il simplement.

« Euh… on devrait peut-être aller ailleurs, » dit Josh. « Donna… ? »

« Tu es libre jusqu'à deux heures, » anticipa t'elle sans problème.

« Merci. Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? » demanda t'il à Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce café où on était allés ? Comment c'était déjà ? L'Oasis ? »

« D'accord. Bien sûr. Loin des politiques, hein ? »

« Euh, je pensais plus au sundae choco-menthe-caramel-banane-chantilly, mais bon. »

Josh leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te conduis comme un gamin de quatre ans, tu sais ça ? Tu n'est qu'un gamin de quatre ans qui est monté en graine. Je ne peux te sortir nulle part. »

Les gardes de sécurité qui prétendaient poliment ne rien entendre de leur conversation avaient l'air beaucoup plus amusés par ces quelques mots qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Pas les gardes. Dis-moi que la rumeur n'est pas allée jusqu'à eux._

« Sortons vite d'ici, » décida t'il aussitôt.

Donna se retourna. « Je vais remonter travailler sur… »

Josh l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec eux. « Oh non. Tu viens avec nous. »

« Josh ! » objecta t'elle.

« Je ne vais pas déjeuner seul avec Sam et un type étrange, » siffla t'il.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique. « Tu veux que je joue les chaperons ? » demanda t'elle suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

«_ Donna _! » Ils sortirent.

Ils firent le trajet dans le van d'Oz, un vieux truc couvert d'autocollants de groupes. Il y avait une guitare et un ampli à l'arrière, ainsi qu'une espèce de bric-à-brac mystique que Josh ne voulait pas regarder de trop près.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens à Washington ? » demanda t'il à Oz, pour faire la conversation.

« Oui. »

Il haussa les épaules vers Sam. Leur nouvel ami n'était pas exactement du genre bavard. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stupide ou dépressif, mais plutôt beaucoup trop flegmatique pour faire l'effort de construire de longues phrases.

Josh, chevaleresque après un petit coup dans les tibias, avait laissé le siège du passager à Donna, ce qui faisait que lui et Sam étaient à l'arrière avec le désordre. En temps normal, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème, mais là c'était extrêmement bizarre compte tenu du fait qu'ils évitaient toujours le moindre contact physique.

_Juste au cas où Donna aurait un appareil photo caché quelque part. _

Il ne se fiait pas à elle.

Ils s'assirent à la table qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée, et Josh appela une serveuse pour commander du café. Il savait bien par expérience que ça ne servait à rien de demander à Donna de s'en occuper. Sam insista pour avoir l'un de ses stupides sundaes, et Oz en prit un aussi.

« Je ne bois pas de café, » expliqua t'il laconiquement. « Ca m'énerve trop. »

Josh eut un peu de mal à se le représenter.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son siège, et tordit son visage dans une grimace. Il se redressa, l'air de chercher, en reniflant. Josh était stupéfait de voir que son expression était devenue subitement plus… féroce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'il.

« Willow, » répondir Oz. « Elle est venue ici… elle s'est assise ici ? »

« C'était il y a des semaines ! » s'exclama Sam, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où, » dit-il avec une soudaine mélancolie.

Josh échangea des regards avec les deux autres. « Tu peux la sentir ? »

Oz leva les épaules dans un mouvement fluide. « C'est un truc de loup-garou. »

Sam regarda son sundae banane-chantilly. « Eh bien, je trouve ça plutôt… perturbant. »

Josh se retourna vers Oz. « Buffy disait que tu étais capable de contenir ton côté loup-garou ? »

« C'est vrai, » dit-il en prenant une cuillère de son sundae. « Je suis allé au Mexique, en Roumanie, au Tibet… J'ai rencontré des moines. C'est une histoire de rituel. »

« Un rituel ? » Sam avait l'air désappointé. « Super. Encore quelque chose que les employés vont pouvoir mal interpréter. »

« Oh, mais tu pourras leur dire que c'est pour conjurer tes pannes d'inspiration, » dit Josh en haussant les épaules. « Ils savent que tu es bizarre sur ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas tant accomplir un rituel que… se relaxer totalement, » intervint Oz. « Méditer. Il faut que tu te détendes. »

Tous le regardèrent, en se demandant s'il pouvait être plus détendu sans tomber de son siège.


	20. des femmes dangereuses

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**20 : Des femmes dangereuses.**

Malgré ses doutes sur les chants et la méditation, Sam se sentait beaucoup mieux quand lui, Josh et Donna retournèrent au travail. Finalement, il commençait à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

« Tu vois, ça va mieux. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Moins de stress, » expliquait t'il à Josh. « Tout aurait pu être plus facile, si tu ne t'étais pas débrouillé pour… Ah ! »

Il avait failli se cogner dans Ainsley Hayes. Quand elle le reconnut, son visage laissa paraître une joie mal dissimulée. « Sam ! » s'exclama t'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses compagnons. « …Et _Josh_ ! » ajouta t'elle d'un air ravi.

« Et Donna ! Et Donna ! » intervint rapidement Josh, en montrant son assistante du doigt.

« Je joue les chaperons, » expliqua Donna, avec un sourire à Ainsley.

« Donna ! » s'écrièrent les deux hommes dans un ensemble parfait.

« Vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble vous deux, » leur dit-elle. Elle eut un sourire malicieux. « C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire tout au moins… »

« Tu n'as rien entendu ! »

« Tu as mal entendu ! » Une fois de plus, ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Je vais te donner un truc d'avocat, Sam, » sourit la Républicaine, en lui tapotant l'épaule (par chance, celle qui n'était pas blessée). « Essayez d'arrêter de faire ça. Et si quelqu'un vous pose la question… niez tout. »

« Mais il n'y a rien… » objecta Sam avec véhémence.

« Voilà. Exactement comme ça. Tu vas y arriver. » Elle leur sourit à tous les deux. « Et peut être que je suis la première à vous le dire, mais j'y tiens : à tous les deux, mes félicitations. » Avec un battement ce sourcils espiègle, elle se retourna et disparut.

Sam se retourna, et cogna sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? C'est quelque chose chez moi ? » Il soupira, et se laissa glisser contre le mur. « Les femmes me détestent, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. J'arrête de chercher. J'abandonne les femmes. »

Donna eut un sourire rusé. « Alors c'est tout aussi bien que tu aies cette liaison secrète avec Josh vers laquelle te retourner. »

« _Donna !_ » Encore une fois en parfaite stéréo. Elle leur sourit doucement, et s'élança triomphalement à la suite d'Ainsley.

Sam soupira encore, et se retourna pour appuyer son dos contre le mur. « Comment est-ce qu'elles font ça ? » demanda t'il plaintivement à Josh. « Elles ont toujours l'air si douces et innocentes et puis tout à coup… »

« Boum. » termina Josh succinctement.

« Les femmes. »

« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, un instant de compréhension entre hommes. Puis ils se souvinrent qu'ils ne devraient vraiment pas faire ce genre de choses.

« Euh. Je réalise qu'on est tout seuls dans un couloir tranquille à des kilomètres de l'endroit où on travaille »

« Oui. Il faut qu'on arrête ça, » approuva Josh. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner vers leurs bureaux. Ils eurent la malchance de croiser Bonnie, un mémo à la main. Elle les salua automatiquement, puis se retourna pour leur faire une sourire féroce. « Eh bien… » commença t'elle. « Vous êtes allés déjeuner ensemble ? »

« Avec Donna ! »

« On avait une réunion.» Encore une fois ils parlaient en chœur. _Il faut. Qu'on arrête. De_ _faire. Ca._

Bonnie sourit, et leva les sourcils vers eux. « Peu importe. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés. » Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il y avait une note de triomphe dans sa démarche qui commençait à devenir familière.

« Je déteste ça ! » laissa soudain échapper Josh, alors qu'ils avaient fait quelques pas.

« Tu détestes quoi ? » demanda Sam. Il lui semblait que la liste des possibilités était particulièrement longue.

« Toutes ces histoires de liaisons secrètes. D'abord avec Donna, maintenant avec toi… chaque semaine je suis supposé avoir une liaison secrète avec quelqu'un. Des liaisons secrètes tout le temps, mais pas de sexe ! »

« Eh, ne me regarde pas, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Sam soupira alors qu'ils approchaient les boxes devant le bureau de Josh. « Tu sais, » réfléchit t'il tout haut, « ne pas avoir de liaison secrète est en train de devenir plus compliqué que d'en avoir une pour de bon. »

Josh soupira. « Mais ça finira par aller mieux, non ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Ca va passer. »

« Oui, » dit Sam. « Oui, » répéta t'il avec plus de conviction. Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Les assistants trouveraient une autre rumeur à propager. Ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques jours avant que Josh ne fasse quelque chose qui apporterait de l'eau au moulin de la rumeur d'une relation entre lui et Donna. Ou alors Margaret mettrait toute la Maison Blanche sens dessus dessous pour une histoire de décompte de calories dans les tartes au pommes de la cafétéria.

Il hocha lentement la tête pour lui même. Tout cela allait s'évanouir dans le néant . Il avait appris comment contrôler le loup en lui, et c'était ça qui était important. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, après tout.

_Tout va bien. C'est sous contrôle. La vie est belle. Le pire est passé. _

Comme par magie, Leo se matérialisa devant eux. « Vous deux. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

_Bien sûr, je peux toujours me tromper. _


	21. atroce

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**21 : Atroce.**

Les genoux de Josh faillirent céder sous lui. _Oh, mon Dieu, Faites que ce ne sois pas ce que je pense que c'est. Faites que ce soit… Faites que ce soit _n'importe quoi_ d'autre. Mais pas _ça

Leo était en train de faire cette chose horrible dont il avait le secret, à savoir les regarder d'un air neutre et attendre. Josh fixait un point situé derrière son oreille gauche, et essayer de décider si le côté bizarre de se rapprocher de Sam était compensé par le fait que ça le mettrait à bonne distance pour un coup de coude.

Finalement Leo demanda « L'un de vous va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Monsieur ? » bafouilla Sam, oubliant totalement d'être informel tant il était nerveux.

« Oh, épargnez-moi vos singeries, » dit Leo avec colère. « Je ne suis pas totalement aveugle. »

Josh lutta contre lui même pour ne pas craquer et tout avouer. Si Leo avait continué un seul millième de seconde de plus, il n'aurait pas réussi à se contenir.

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux, mais il est clair que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez l'esprit à travailler. Alors est-ce que l'un de vous voudrait avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, au juste ? »

Josh décida à contre-cœur que de s'écouler au sol en hurlant « merci mon Dieu ! » ne serait probablement pas apprécié.

_Il ne sait pas. Dieu existe, le monde tourne toujours, et Leo ne sait pas. Tout va pour le mieux dans l'univers._

Heureusement, pendant que Josh s'occupait des remerciements divins et se demandait s'il pouvait réorganiser son emploi du temps pour recommencer à aller au Temple, Sam couvrait leurs arrières.

« Je suis désolé, Leo, c'est de ma faute. J'ai… Il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses dernièrement, dans ma vie privée. Il… Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'y faire, mais maintenant c'est réglé. » Il finit par un signe de tête déterminé, et offrit à Leo son regard le plus sincère. « Je suis de retour. »

Leo remua des papiers pendant une minute, puis lui rendit son signe de tête. « J'espère bien. OK. » CJ ou le Président auraient essayé de le faire parler, mais pas Leo. Comme Toby, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Leo s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda « Josh, tu peux attendre une minute, s'il te plait. »

Josh fit demi-tour. « Leo ? »

« On va faire des sondages sur le truc des armes. »

« OK. »

« Ton amie Joey Lucas va revenir en ville. »

Josh battit des paupières, mais acquiesça. « OK. » A ce moment précis, il aurait laissé Donna le jeter dans les bras de Joey Lucas, si ça voulais dire qu'elle allait arrêter d'essayer de la jeter dans les bras de Sam.

Leo continua de déplacer des papiers. Puis, à la surprise, et à la frayeur de Josh, il se leva et commença à arpenter le bureau de long en large. « Josh, euh… J'ai entendu dire…

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ? » Il s'interrompit et lui lança un regard pitoyable. Josh sentit son corps entier se glacer d'alarme et de panique.

_Ce n'est pas en train de se passer. Mon Dieu, dite moi que ce n'est pas en train de se passer. _

C'était un Sam très agité qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il eut un regard pour l'expression de Josh, et devint blanc comme un linge.

Heureusement, Margaret n'était pas dans les parages. Sam entraîna Josh à l'écart, et lui demanda les yeux écarquillés « Josh, il t'a demandé si… ? »

« Oui, » répondit Josh. Il avait l'impression que son visage s'était figé dans le genre d'expression que l'on a quand vos parents commencent à vous parler de sexe.

Sam fixa la moquette pendant un moment, puis finit par demander « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Mis à part le fait que c'était atrocement embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'on était très heureux ensemble, et qu'on envisageait d'acheter une résidence secondaire sur la Côte Est. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je lui ai dit ?»

Cependant, malmener Sam ne lui apporta aucun soulagement. Le jeune homme avait son visage de chiot malheureux, celui qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir quatre ans.

Josh soupira. « Ecoute, je lui ai dit que tu te sentais mal, que tu tremblais et que tu avais renversé ton café sur toi. J'ai dû t'aider à changer de chemise parce que tes mains tremblaient encore, et que c'était comme ça que cette stupide rumeur avait commencé. »

Sam acquiesça lentement. « OK. »

« Oui, » dit Josh qui avait l'air nu peu troublé.

Sam vacilla. « Ce n'est pas OK ? » demanda t'il nerveusement.

_« C'est juste… Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr qu'il m'ait cru. »_


	22. the grateful dead

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**22 : The grateful dead.**

Sam s'assit dans son bureau plongé dans le noir, les jambes croisées, en essayant de vider son esprit. La méditation s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Surtout avec Toby qui faisait rebondir sa balle de caoutchouc contre le…

_Concentration. Calme. Relaxation_.

Oz avait dit avoir appris cette technique d'un groupe de moines au Tibet. Ca fonctionnait très bien pour lui, mais son état naturel était tellement proche de la catatonie… Alors que Sam, de son côté, était une vraie boule de nerfs. Ca venait du fait qu'il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées à la Maison Blanche, sans parler du café qu'il buvait à toute heure.

_Calme. Concentration. Relaxa…_

_Ah, zut. _

Il se leva et alla relire son discours. Sa muse était finalement revenue dans l'après-midi, et il avait du mal à s'interrompre dans son travail… mais le lever de la lune était dangereusement proche.

Sam fit quelques rapides corrections, s'arracha à son travail et retourna s'asseoir sur le sol. OK. De profondes inspirations.

_Calme. Concentration. Rel…_

« Sam ! » C'était Cathy. Elle entra, et cligna des yeux en le voyant. « Tout va bien par terre ? »

« Oui, merci, » répondit-il en conservant sa position, jambes croisées. Elle allait penser qu'il était fou quoi qu'il fasse, alors autant éviter l'adjectif 'bondissant'.

Elle cligna de nouveau les yeux, puis haussa les épaules. « OK. Le Président voudrait te voir au sujet de ce truc avec Ericson. »

« OK. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers le Bureau Ovale. Cependant, quand il y arriva, la porte était fermée.

« Il est au téléphone avec Jordan pour l'instant, » l'informa Nancy en passant.

« OK. » Il s'assit. Ils allaient vraiment devoir faire quelque chose pour remplacer Mrs Landingham. Qu'il porte ou non le deuil, le Président avait besoin d'une secrétaire. Il commença à devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avant sa transformation, et comment savoir si les mesures qu'il avait prises pour empêcher que ça ne se produise seraient efficaces avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Puisqu'il était assis là sans rien à faire, autant en profiter. Après une rapide vérification qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il rectifia sa position, ferma les yeux, et commença à respirer.

_Inspirer. Expirer._

_Inspirer. Expirer._

_Calme. Tranquillité. Relaxation. Calme. Concentration. Calme…_

« Sam ? »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir l'expression amusée du Président.

« Oui ! Mr le Président. » Il se leva avec quelque difficulté.

« Est-ce que je vous empêche de dormir ? » lui demanda le Président dans un sourire.

« Euh, non Monsieur. »

« Oh. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Il pesa ses alternatives, et décida qu'il était aussi simple de dire la vérité. « Je, euh, j'essayais la méditation. »

« La méditation. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vois. Et vous avez une raison particulière de… ? »

« Ca m'a été recommandé par un ami, Monsieur. Comme méthode anti-stress. » Quoi ? se transformer en loup pouvait légitimement être considéré comme stressant…

« Vraiment ? Et quelle méthode de méditation avez-vous choisie ? Celle des bouddhistes ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait apprise auprès de moines tibétains. »

« Ah. » Le Président hocha la tête en approbation. « Ils sont très renommés pour leur philosophie, ces tibétains, » ajouta t'il, en passant à l'expression qui précédait les questions-réponses. « Avez-vous lu le Livre des Morts ? »

« Pas récemment, Monsieur, non. »

Le Président Bartlet prit sa pose de 'déclamation dramatique'. « Alors que nous nous tenons à la lisière de l'obscurité, que notre murmure remplisse le vide que d'autres peuvent connaître, dans le territoire de la nuit, le vaisseau du soleil est entraîné par les morts reconnaissants. »

Sam cligna des yeux. « Les Morts reconnaissants ? Comme dans les 'Grateful Dead' ? »

« Oui, Sam, c'est comme ça qu'on le traduirait. Ca vous pose un problème ? »

« Si les anciens tibétains étaient fans des Grateful Dead, qui suis-je pour argumenter, Monsieur ? »

« Qui êtes-vous en vérité ? Maintenant, Sam, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer dans le Bureau Ovale, nous allons pouvoir entamer une bonne discussion sur la philosophie Zen et les bénéfices de la Méditation. »

Autant dire adieu à toute chance d'en sortir avant que la lune ne se lève.


	23. méditation trnascendentale

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**23 : Méditation transcendantale. **

Joey Lucas lui faisait un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, cependant. Ce n'était pas le sourire qui disait, 'Joshua Lyman , tu as le plus beau petit cul de la Maison Blanche et tu me plais bien'. C'était le sourire qui disait 'Joshua Lyman, tu as le plus beau petit cul de la Maison Blanche et j'ai entendu dire que tu couchais avec Sam.'

Josh était quasiment sûr que c'était un genre de sourire qui n'existait pas deux jours auparavant. Mais maintenant il existait bel et bien. Il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, dernièrement.

_Elle sait_, pensa t'il alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

_Elle ne sait pas_, rectifia t'il quelques instants plus tard.

_Elle sait_, pensa t'il quand elle lui fit un sourire qui avait l'air un peu trop amusé, avec une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard.

Quelques minutes de plus, et il cru voir Kenny qui souriait de lui.

_Kenny sait._

Oh, il passait vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Alors que tous les deux finissaient par quitter son bureau, il ne put pas supporter plus longtemps de ne pas savoir. Il retint Joey, sans son interprète. Elle lui lança ce regard éloquent dans lequel elle excellait. « OK, Joey, je voulais juste te dire, euh… Je suis content que tu sois venue nous filer un coup de main. » Elle lui sourit.

Il enchaîna rapidement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bon de te revoir, je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois là, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander, et quoi que tu aies pu entendre, je n'ai pas de liaison secrète avec Sam Seaborn ! »

Joey leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Josh ferma les yeux, lentement. « Personne ne t'en avait parlé, pas vrai ? » sentant que les derniers lambeaux de sa raison allaient lui échapper.

Joey avait l'air amusée. « Parce que quelqu'un aurait dû me dire ? » articula t'elle clairement.

« OK, Euh… c'est juste que… Oublie que je t'en ai parlé, d'accord ? Vraiment. S'il te plait ? » Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle lui souriait.

« OK, » dit elle, avant d'aller retrouver Kenny. Il les regarda s'éloigner, leurs mains volant dans les airs alors qu'ils discutaient. Il se demanda avec appréhension quel pouvait être le signe pour 'liaison homosexuelle secrète'. Josh appuya ses bras contre le mur, et finit par y enfouir sa tête.

« Ca va, tu n'es pas surmené, Joshua ? » lui demanda CJ en arrivant derrière lui.

« Je creuse ma propre tombe, » répondit-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de sa veste.

CJ sourit. Josh s'éloigna du mur, soupira, et s'assit lourdement. « Ca n'a pas été une bonne… année, » finit-il par dire. « Ni même un bon millénaire. C'est ça, ma vie était mieux le précédent millénaire, » marmonna t'il dans sa barbe.

« Je ne sais pas, » avança CJ d'une voix pensive, en s'asseyant sur le bureau, à côté de lui. « D'un certain sens, je suis presque contente de ce qui arrive. »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule. « Génial, c'est exactement ce qu'on a envie d'entendre de son attachée de presse. »

« Je ne suis pas ton attachée de presse, » lui rappela t'elle. « Et si je l'étais, je dirais tout de même que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Comment ça une bonne chose ? » demanda Josh.

« C'est une bonne chose parce que ça détourne l'attention de toi et Donna. »

« Il n'y a rien entre Donna et moi ! »

« Et s'il y avait une chance que ce soit toujours le cas, je serais une femme heureuse. »

« CJ… »

« Pas la peine, Josh, » dit-elle en lui lançant son inimitable regard 'je ne peux pas croire que tu essaie de me faire avaler ça'. « Je sais bien qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre vous, mais tu ne peux pas dire, surtout après cette histoire de Tueuse de vampires, qu'il n'y ait pas eu de plus en plus de… câlins entre vous. »

« Donna n'est plus la Tueuse de vampires, CJ. Et je ne fais de câlins à personne, même pas, contrairement à ce que pense l'opinion publique, à Sam ! »

« Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses quelque chose concernant le fait que ta voix devient aiguë quand tu es stressé. »

Il lui décocha un regard noir. « Tu n'as pas du travail qui t'attend ? »

« Non, » dit-elle gaiement en balançant ses jambes. « Rien à faire. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es toujours ici ? »

« J'attends Sam. »

« Il est dans son bureau, non ? » Josh sourit. « Il doit être en train d'essayer la méditation transcendantale. » Ils avaient fait part à CJ et Toby des dernières nouvelles concernant l'état de Sam.

« Non. Le Président l'a fait appeler dans le Bureau Ovale. »

« _Hein ?_ » Josh fit un bond, affolé.

« Relax, Josh. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. »

« Oui. » Il entendait l'incertitude dans sa propre voix. « Après tout, il écoute le Président. C'est pratiquement un état de transe. »

Il l'espérait.


	24. l'esprit du loup

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**24 : L'esprit du loup.**

Sam avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Peut-être que c'était parce que la lune s'était levée et qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Peut-être que c'était toute cette méditation qui lui avait complètement vidé l'esprit. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il venait de subir quarante-cinq minutes de cours de philosophie par le Professeur Bartlet.

Le loup en lui n'avait pas été libéré par le lever de la lune, et pourtant il avait conscience de sa présence, à l'affût. Ca lui donnait une impression de… férocité. De puissance.

Même sa démarche était différente. Il se sentait léger, fluide. En ce moment, il n'était pas le Sam qui se cognait dans les boites et tombait des bateaux. Il était Sam le Loup.

Peut-être que ce changement en lui était visible. Il y avait des regards tournés vers lui, mais ils n'étaient plus amusés, mais intrigués. Une jeune stagiaire le regarda dans les yeux, et il lui sourit, un sourire diabolique, un sourire de loup qui était à des kilomètres du sourire habituel du gentil Sam Seaborn. Elle vira à l'écarlate et s'enfuit.

C'était bizarre. Le loup en lui était enfermé et cherchait à sortir, et en même temps il se sentait mieux dans son corps qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses sens atteignaient de nouveaux sommets, il se sentait capable de courir plus vite que les voitures ou d'arrêter les balles. Il se sentait dangereux. Invincible.

Il retourna à son bureau, mais il ne marchait plus… Il était en chasse.

_J'aime ça_, pensa t'il, avec un autre sourire animal. _J'aime vraiment ça._

Josh se sentait prêt à s'évanouir de soulagement quand il vit Sam revenir. Il était là, marchant dans les couloirs, aussi humain que jamais.

Sauf que… Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de marcher…Derrière lui, Donna retint sa respiration.

« Quoi ? » demanda Josh.

Elle dévisageait Sam avec attention. Une sorte de regard spéculateur que Josh n'aimait pas beaucoup. « Joshua Lyman, est-ce que tu as appris à cet homme à se pavaner ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il, un peu trop haut. « Eh, je ne marche pas comme ça ! »

Mais Donna avait mis le doigt dessus. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler sa nouvelle démarche 'se pavaner', mais il y avait un changement subtil, elle disait qu'il était sur son territoire. Peut-être pur la première fois de sa vie, Sam Seaborn avait l'air complètement à l'aise dans son environnement, et, pour le dire franchement, absolument cool.

Rapidement après le réflexe 'je ne fais pas ça !' suivait la pensée _Eh, Donna pense que je ressemble à ça ?_ Le sentiment de chaleur qui l'enveloppa à cette idée fut suffisante pour dissiper la réalisation quelque peu perturbante que Sam était… eh bien, sexy. Observation purement objective, se répéta t'il pour se rassurer. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Le bureau semblait soudain être remplis de personnel féminin qui n'était pas là habituellement. Elles regardaient toutes Sam, et si toutes se demandaient s'il était véritablement gay, ce n'était pas pour en répandre la rumeur.

Oubliant tout embarras, Sam se dirigea tranquillement vers eux et sourit. Il avait une expression sauvage qui lui fit penser à celle d'Oz plus tôt au café. Josh aurait juré avoir entendu une des assistantes _grogner._

Josh se sentait nerveux sous le poids de tous ces regards, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'on regardait. Le sourire que lui faisait Sam n'était pas bon. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, mais d'arrêter quoi ? _' arrête d'avoir l'air si attirant' ? Ce ne serait pas bon_ _pour ton cas, Joshua Lyman_. Au lieu de ça, il demanda « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux, » répondit Sam, et même sa voix était différente, plus basse et plus rauque. Il posa tranquillement une main sur l'épaule de Josh, le genre de geste inconscient dont Josh était coutumier, mais qui était totalement inhabituel chez Sam.

« Sam ! » souffla t'il, en se dégageant. Autant pour la fin de la rumeur.

Sam haussa les épaules dans un mouvement fluide, et eut un sourire machiavélique. _Hein ?_ Puis il se tourna et leva les mains. « Mesdames ! Tout le monde ! Je peux avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? Josh et moi avons des choses à vous dire. »

Il eut quelques sourcils levés à cette annonce. Se sentant comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, Josh aperçut soudain Cathy dans la foule. Et Bonnie. _Et quelques millions d'autres personnes. _

Il essaya de se laisser glisser dans son col de chemise pour s'y cacher.


	25. mieux

Par Nomad Octobre 2001.

Traduction benebu Juillet 2004

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

**25 : Mieux. **

La foule rassemblée les regardait avec des yeux emplis de curiosité, mais Sam demeurait imperturbable.

« Je peux avoir votre attention ? » répéta t'il, alors qu'elle lui était acquise. Il remarqua Toby et CJ qui se joignaient à l'arrière de la foule, avec des expressions un peu perplexes. Suivant une soudaine inspiration, Sam sauta sur le bureau de Donna. C'était un mouvement facile, qui ne demandait pas d'effort, mais qui aurait fini quelques heures plus tôt par une chute douloureuse. Mais pas maintenant qu'il se sentait comme ça.

A ce moment précis, il était Sam le loup. Mais il était toujours Sam l'écrivain. Et ici et maintenant, peut-être pour la première fois, la confiance nécessaire lui venait aussi facilement que les mots.

« Il m'est apparu, » commença t'il doucement, « qu'une certaine rumeur s'était répandue. » Il passa en revue l'assemblée, et quelques personnes rougirent. Il rencontra le regard inquiet de CJ, et il lui fit un de ses petits sourires féroces dont il venait de se découvrir capable.

« C'est vrai, les rumeurs, c'est drôle, » dit-il, en sautant au bas du bureau pour marcher dans la foule. « C'est amusant d'écouter une rumeur, et c'est encore mieux d'en discuter. Mais il n'est pas vrai, » dit-il avec force, « que les rumeurs ne font aucun mal. Mon travail c'est d'écrire, je connais le pouvoir de mes mots. Maintenant il faut que vous vous demandiez si vous connaissez le pouvoir des vôtres. »

Il tourna son regard vers Bonnie, qui détourna la tête.

« C'est peut-être la meilleure histoire que vous ayez entendue, que le Secrétaire Général Adjoint avait une aventure avec son meilleur ami. Ca pourrait même être vrai, vous n'avez aucun moyen de la savoir. » Ses sens nouvellement aiguisés lui permirent d'entendre le son étouffé qui échappa à Josh à ces mots, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Donna lui avait posé une main apaisante sur le bras.

Sam aperçut Cathy dans la foule, et se dirigea vers elle. Il passa nonchalamment un bras autour de son épaule, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant, et se pencha vers son oreille pour continuer à parler. « Le problème, avec les rumeurs, c'est qu'elles se répandent. » Il s'éloigna d'elle, et se tourna vers la foule.

« D'abord, Cathy sait, et Ginger sait, et il n'y a pas de problème. Puis Bonnie sait et Donna sait, et ça va toujours. Et puis c'est Margaret et Ainsley et CJ cette fille qui vient d'arriver et qui me sourit quand elle m'apporte du café, et vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est toujours pas un problème. Mais ça continue de se répandre, et il finit par y avoir un moment où ça ne va plus. »

Il se retourna et commença à revenir vers Josh. « Est-ce que c'est juste que ce que vous racontez ait autant d'importance ? Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que c'est juste qu'un geste entre deux bons amis puisse être mal interprété et utilisé contre eux ? Est-ce que ça aurait été juste, si ça avait été vrai, qu'on dise que c'était mal ? Bien sûr que non. »

« Les rumeurs sont légères, gentilles et ne font pas de mal. Mais les rumeurs peuvent être déformées en quelque chose de plus dur, plus sombre, quelque chose qui peut faire du mal aux gens sans raison valable. »

Sam revint aux côtés de Josh, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. « Voici mon ami Josh. Il n'est pas mon petit ami. Mais s'il l'était, Est-ce qu'on devrait être punis pour ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Ils avaient vraiment l'air peinés. Donna, en les voyant tous les deux, semblait être au bord des larmes. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Nous sommes ici pour faire que le monde soit meilleur pour tous. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici. On est là pour changer le monde. Et on ne va pas écouter les rumeurs, parce qu'on vaut mieux que ça. »

Il regarda Josh, qui lui souriait, appréciant le pouvoir des mots de Sam, autant que s'ils avaient été prononcés par le Président. « On vaut mieux que ça, et on va créer un monde meilleur. »

Et là, devant Dieu, CJ, l'ensemble des assistants de la Maison Blanche et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, il se pencha et embrassa doucement Josh sur les lèvres. Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

_Se sentir comme un loup, hein ? Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'y habituer._

**Fin.**


End file.
